


All is One (One is All)

by Blue_Beansprout



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alchemist Azula, Alchemist Sokka, Alchemist Zuko, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - FMA Alchemy, Azula (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, But she’s dead, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nonbender Azula, Nonbender Zuko (Avatar), Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, no beta we die like lu ten, older sister azula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Beansprout/pseuds/Blue_Beansprout
Summary: After losing everything, elder sister Azula and her younger brother Zuko seek the Avatar, the key to restoring what once was. The war-torn nations are ruthless, with the greedy and desperate lurk in every shadow ready to take. The banished siblings face danger head-on though, for the sun already burned everything they had; Only the marks of their sins remain.Or...The toll for a healthy Fire Nation sibling relationship is heavy.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. Gone Now Found (There is No Gain Without Lost)

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, you won't need any information on Fullmetal Alchemist to enjoy this ATLA story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning: The transmutation scene is in this scene, and for those who aren’t familiar with FMA, there is a fair amount of blood present.

As the soft raindrops pattered against the abandoned storage room, the light of the waning moon hid behind the ash grey clouds rumbling in the sky. The halls were empty of its usual residents, who were slumbering away in the freezing night. Fire Nationals never did enjoy the cold rain dancing in the dark skies. It would be disrespectful to their lord Agni, for he blesses them with the warmth of his fire and the sun.

The torches aligning the walls went alight with icy azure flames, soon flickering to the familiar warm orange. Shadows cast on the twelve-year-old firebender’s scowl, making her appearance eerier than the sets of honorable timeworn armor lining the sides of the room. A wide-eyed boy trailed behind, fearful of the girl’s wrath. But he knew she would never hurt him, the younger brother. That’s what siblings are for after all.

“Azu, you’ll make the blue permanent one day. I know it.” Azu’s scowl fell as she met her younger brother’s gaze, a poised smirk slowly replacing it. As she glanced outside the room, she listened for any forewarning steps. Subsequently, silence followed. Perfect.

“Accordingly, I will Zuzu. Father said I’m a prodigious Crown Princess. Shouldering the responsibility of perfection is our role for the people.” Tonight was the night, nonetheless, her ever overflowing confidence remained stable. Endless hard nights of effort accompanying their labors in refining their theory will pay off. Those nights of Zuzu dozing off were nights she spent shouldering the bottomless crater of work, assuring everything was perfect.

At the center laid an old weaved Fire Nation flag, mold eating away its former honor. Pulling the cloth away, Zuzu revealed a tray in the center of a drawn circle with surreal symbols inside the thick outline. Contained in the tray were the elements that make up a human being. Joining his side, Azu inspected their work, pleased to see everything was unblemished as always. Wordlessly, she pulled out a ceremonial dagger from her left pocket, reading the faded inscription on it. Fear crossed Zuzu’s eyes at the sight of the dagger, nonetheless, shimmering longing hid. Nevertheless, turning back was no longer a possibility.

“Now for the final ingredient,” Azu said as she pricked her finger with the dagger. Taking the dagger from her left hand, Zuzu winced as he made a similar nick on the same hand. Dripping blood crossed each other as they fell, mixing into one when they the mixed substance, consequently perfecting the formula.

The siblings gave each other a knowing gaze. The plans were set. Now, they must make the final move. Their home will be whole once more, like it always meant to be.

As she picked up the chalk, Azu felt the broken dust layering on her impeccable fingertips. Ignoring the feeling of repugnance from the dust, she drew the final line to complete the perfect circle. The grin spread on her face soon morphed into a frown as she gazed at her brother’s fearful perturbed smile donned on his face. Confident radiant simpers attending brave eyes were the expectations of a royal prince. However, apprehensive eyes accompanied with quivering dry lips were not one of them.

“Don’t be scared Zuzu. Everything is perfect.”

The rain outside came on the roof harder. Crackling followed by the smell of ozone filled the air but Azu had started her lessons on the cold-blooded fire last week. Nothing could frighten her, for she was the Fire Nation’s irreproachable prodigious princess. Even the searing flames from Agni would stand no chance against her developing azure flames.

“Let’s go for it.”

The siblings simultaneously placed their hands on the circle, suffusing the room with brilliant gold light, blinding blue lightning accompanying it. The warmth of brilliant flames and blue life replaced the cold seeping through the old cracks in the walls. Accordingly, the siblings' once anxious expressions morphed into equally brilliant smiles. The lightning harmlessly danced with the shining light around them, forming a joyful upbeat tune with each resounding crack. As if each buoyant crack symbolized the ecstasy feeling of perfection they obtained.

_Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it into something else. It can even make gold from lead._

Contrary to the ebullient warmth, the armors lining the walls began to rattle out of their perfect formation, priceless weapons hanging on the walls slipping out of their tight bounds. The torches, once a soothing orange grew hotter, flickered into a raving purple, mercilessly scorching the walls in lust for more. Consequently, the palace servants and General Iroh began stirring in their sleep at the perturbing feeling skulking in their slumber.

_But alchemy is a science so it must follow the natural laws. To create, something of equal value must be lost. This was the principal of Equivalent Exchange._

Moreover, the brilliant golds shifted into a haunting shade of purple, joyful blue lightning crackling into a heinous red. Looking up from the spinning tray, Azu’s joys from the lively warm fire became fears of scorching purple. Zuzu’s false confidence fell apart at his imperfect sister’s expression. The grin of the happy prince longing for the love of his mother subsequently transformed into the trembling, whimpering child facing the cost of their sins.

_But on that night, I learned the value of some things can’t be measured on a simple scale._

The sky outside loudly boomed with broken lightning, but even it could not cover the subsequent screams that shook the palace. All but the fire lord roused from their slumber, worrying for their young masters. Bursting into the bedrooms, the servants frantically searched for any sign of the royal children. The vacant upturned beds confirmed their trepidation.

“The young prince and princess are missing! Everyone, search the grounds!”

Subsequently, the forsaken storage room at the periphery of the west wing was alight with purple flames, hotter than the fire lord’s ferocity, moreover as if the spirits were raging. Another scream pierced the night, but only the half mutated creature in front of Azu, it’s chapped discolored hand reaching out for her, heard her bawls. The creature, like its rotting hands, bore scorched skin slowly peeling away, it’s marred mouth with corroding teeth open trying to scream in agony, yet its incinerated vocal cords wouldn’t allow it. The haunting purple light in its eyes was full of agony, shrieking louder than the princess’s anguish.

“Zuzu? Zuzu where are you?” As she surveyed the room for her brother, tears began to sting her eyes. Her mouth dilated in terror as she took in the sight of the smoldering royal robes, empty of its owner. Furthermore, Azu’s eyes lingered at the clumped pile of ashes, blood following it splattered on the floor, the shape eerily similar to a child. The imprecation that threatened to slip from her tongue for her foolishness was cut by the tormenting scream from her throat as Azu looked at the charred bleeding stump on her former right leg.

_We knew the laws, we studied them day and night. That gain required sacrifice; That something had to be taken from us. But we thought there was nothing more we could lose._

_We were wrong._

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Azula woke with a start, hands clenching her right leg. The late morning rays of sunlight shined through the slit windows, causing Azula to recoil as she adjusted to the light. She violently shivered from the frigid temperature as she made her way out of bed. They must have traversed into the south pole last night. As she donned her black trousers and tunic, she grimaced knowing the next step of the day. When she was a child, Azula always had hassles putting her hair in the royal topknot, accordingly requiring help from her mother, then eventually the vexing handmaidens. Taking the inky hair tie in her right hand, Azu placed her hair in a loose topknot with a lone strand sticking out on the right side of her face. It was far from perfect, yet nevertheless, banished princesses get banished for a reason.

Pulling over her trademark red cloak with the Fire Nation insignia on the back, Azula opened the door, icy unforgiving winds of the tundra following it consequently. The cold burned her lungs and her limbs began to ache from it. Nonetheless, Azula gritted her teeth and briskly strode towards the training grounds below deck. The mind and body are essential, requiring training to expand regardless of the condition. Moreover, no one is ever in fine conditions; Absolute refinement is unfeasible. After all, no one knew it better than Azula.

The two firebenders sparing with each other lowered the power in their flames when the banished princess arrived. Their brilliant orange flames crumbled into pitiful sparks, consequently irritating Azula as she walked past them. Fearing fire was deplorable. Well, fire that wasn’t directed towards her. Still, the scorching heat was unbearable at times, moreover, her nightmare last night didn’t help matters.

“Azula over here!” A tall boy in a suit of historical Fire Nation armor waved at Azula as he ran towards her. Sticking out of the detachable blood-red spaulder were metallic gold curved spikes. The fire red cuirass had a stainless white waist sash wrapped around the abdomen. Metal cuisines were attached to black leather greaves hidden by rusting integrated poleyns. Unlike most of the Fire Nation’s aventails, his aventail resembled the mystical Blue Spirit. A tray with rations lied in one of his hands, threatening to spill over. Azula swiftly rushed over, grabbing the tray right out of the boy’s hand. Tray in hand now, she began eating without a care in the world, causing passing soldiers faced the other direction from the teenager’s boorish eating manners. Expectations of royalty included sophistication and perfection but Azula wasn’t exactly royalty anymore.

“Zuko you need to be more careful next time. Can’t have the food tipping over and causing a mess on the deck. I already annoy the steward enough with my appetite.” Said steward glared at Azula, who gave him a piercing stare back. The man, aware of the teenager’s notorious temper, scuttered away. He should never bother a hungry dragon, even if they didn’t spit their flames back.

“Do you really think he’s in the South Pole Azu,” Zuko said once everyone left the training halls. Leaving the siblings alone whenever they trained together was one of the many unspoken rules on the feeble ship. Azula unrolled the scroll in her pocket, showing a map of the four nations. Hastily scribbled notations were drawn all over the Earth Kingdom, but only Zuko and their uncle could read them, and even they had trouble deciphering her words at times. Azula’s handwriting used to be so indefectible and eloquent.

“Any loyal Fire Nation national would publicize the Avatar’s identity, we looked through all the backwater Earth Kingdom settlements, and the Northern Water Tribe would have instigated an incursion already. That only leaves the Southern Water Tribe, Zuzu.” Her theory was correct, she made sure of it. Failure can never be an option again.

“Do you think the Avatar is an ancient master air bender or an inexperienced water bender? Is it even possible to live over a hundred years though?” Living over a hundred years felt like eluding the laws of nature, for no human should be able to live that long. However...

“Zuzu I’m certain that deranged elderly man in the Earth Kingdom was over a hundred. Moreover, I wouldn’t be too surprised to discover some wrinkly decrepit man hiding in the South Pole. Apparently, Avatar Kyoshi lived to two hundred thirty years.” Consequently, it may be due to Kuruk’s, the Avatar before Kyoshi, minuscule lifespan. Accordingly, the toll of an early death to live long in the next life seemed plausible. Regardless, two hundred thirty was such an absurd number though. No human shouldn’t be able to live that long. But is the Avatar even considered human?

“Well, I’ll say it isn’t the uncanniest phenomenon we’ve seen though. Just look at me.” Consequently, Azula winced inwardly at his joke. Jesting was always Zuko’s way to downplay how dreadful it was, nevertheless, the thought filled her with culpability. Shamefully, she turned her gaze the other way. Sometimes she can’t bear to look at her own blunders.

“Zuzu… I swear once the Avatar is captured, everything will be fine again. We’ll return to the palace and you’ll go first,” Azula said when she eventually secured back the courage to face her brother. They can’t give up after everything they’ve been through.

“Right, and once I’m back to normal I’ll help you. Then we’ll both help Uncle!” Even the expressionless helmet he wore couldn’t hide the exaltation radiating off him. Azula couldn’t wait to hear his voice again without the metallic intonation in his voice. Just as they were getting in position for their morning spar, Azula heard the door open at the end of the hall. No doubt its Uncle.

“Ah Uncle, here to watch our forenoon spar?” Turning her head, Azula looked over expecting her Uncle’s sentimental look, a pot of fresh tea accordingly accompanying his left hand but conversely there, standing by the door out of breath, was a crewmate. Scowling at the interference, she reluctantly faced the shivering crewman. What’s the matter this time? Did another sailor fall overboard from his clumsiness? Or do they need her help fixing another part of this battered ship?

“Come… outside… Quickly! We’ve... spotted something!” The soldier launched into a fit of coughs soon after, with sparks of ember spilling from his mouth. With a small hint of agitation wavering in her eyes, Azula stepped back from the coughing guard’s embers. Grabbing Zuko with her left hand, she dragged him and ran up to the deck. At the edge of the horizon, a blinding blue light showered the South Pole with a serene contrasting powerful feeling. Moreover, only one person was capable of emanating such energy.

“The Avatar…”

* * *

“It’s alchemy, not your outlandish magic water or air!” That eccentric pint-sized kid, Aang, gave Sokka a confused glimpse once more. Sokka formed his infamous menacing glare at the boy but it seems no one ever flinched at his wolf glare. Grumbling inwardly over the two magical fools, Sokka relayed all the laws he knew justifying his asseveration. Moreover, alchemy wasn’t magic like his sister’s paranormal water; Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstruction, and recreation.

“Really? Sounds suspiciously similar to waterbending.” The boy, who was probably a Fire Nation spy, gave Sokka that gawp once more. Much to his chagrin, Katara was giggling by the boy’s side. Let’s see who’s giggling later when the Fire Nation attacks.

“Sokka if anything, your… ‘science’ is well… magic. Being able to bend more than one element is only for the Avatar.” Noticing how Aang’s eyes enlarged at the mention of the Avatar, he grew more skeptical of the foreigner. Why would anyone be enthralled by the tale of the supposed liberator of the world that disappeared a hundred years ago? If the Avatar was real, the Fire Nation should be decimated already.

“Wow, you can bend all the elements! That’s so cool!” Anger burned hot in his veins as he felt his eye twitch once more.

“For the last time, it’s not your magic bending! Alchemy, which is a science, is not your magic!” Although Alchemy had magical elements due to the energy needed to perform it was made from nothing, Sokka refused to acknowledge that fact. No way was he going to admit his sister, moreover this stranger, that they were somewhat right.

“Well come on we need to head back to the village Katara and interrogate this guy. Trusting him might cost us. Besides, you need to cook this fish for all of us while the boys and I attend to more important matters.” Glancing at Katara’s infuriated face, Sokka prepared for her spout on “sexism.” The women prepare meals for everyone or they’ll starve; Conversely, the men need to train to fortify the village or they’ll crumble under the Fire Nation. Accordingly, it was the unambiguous law of the world.

“We can take Appa my flying bison back!” Right like that heavy furry beast can soar through the air without gravity pulling it down.

“Right and this is Katara, my flying sister.” The beast, not amused with Sokka’s joke, released a heavy groan and then-

“Ugh! Agh ugh! Argh! Ugh!” Covered in the snot and rolling on the ice floor soon after was Sokka. Behind him, Katara tried to stifle her laughter inside her gloves. Maybe she wouldn’t be laughing if she snot covered her head to toe. Her hair loopies, in particular, wouldn’t be too ecstatic.

“It’ll wash off.” Sokka’s mood lifted from Aang’s words. Thank god these disgusting pieces of- “Maybe.” Accordingly, with that one word, Sokka let out a high-pitched shriek. Consequently, Katara lost control, with spirited chortles accordingly followed. A boiling feeling began to grow on his cheeks. Being the authoritative, superior sibling who teased the younger one was his responsibility, not the other way around.

“W-Well how do we know he didn’t signal the Fire Nation with his bizarre glowing light,” Sokka said after he recovered from his humiliation, a spear in his grasp now. Despite the spear aimed towards his head, the juvenile airbender showed no indication of consternation.

“Oh yes, I’m so sure he’s a despicable destructive ash maker. Those innocent grey eyes sure scream Fire Nation.” Cloudy gray eyes complemented with an awkward innocent smile turned towards the Sokka, only for them to drop when the pessimistic alchemist glared harder.

“Oh, we are not getting on that hairy snot monster,” Sokka hollered as Katara mounted on the bison with Aang. The beast let out a doleful groan at Sokka’s remarks about him. Feebly glaring at Sokka for his injections, Aang turned to look back at the one-ton beast, comforting it. Vicious sea blue eyes glared at him yet nevertheless, Sokka stood his ground. Losing to his little sister isn’t tolerable.

“It’s okay Appa, you’re not a hairy snot monster. You’re a cuddly soft flying bison who always looks out and helps others,” Aang said gently as he petted the bison’s - Appa’s - head with condoling hands. Despite his sister’s glare, Sokka felt no shame in insulting the bison. That’s retaliation for sneezing on him.

“Sokka, just ride Appa. Unless you want to walk back to the village with those cracking pieces of treacherous floating ice everywhere in the pitch-black darkness.” Paling at her words, Sokka comprehended she was right, there was no way he’ll arrive back in these current circumstances, moreover if he survived the journey without falling into the glacial water. She knew he didn’t completely memorize the transmutation array for creating ice bridges too.

“Fine, let’s see if your ‘flying’ bison can defy the laws of gravity,” Sokka muttered as he climbed onto Appa’s saddle. Letting a clamorous roar as it vaulted into the air, Appa surprised Sokka with the height of its jump and then-

“See I told you this shaggy beast can’t fly. The laws of gravity pull down its weight.”

A gloved fist flew straight towards his shoulder.

* * *

“So all you do is draw a circle and these odd symbols to repair the tower?” Naive bright grey eyes glanced up from the worn alchemy pages, gawking at Sokka, who glowered back at the infantile behavior. First, he created that beam of light to signal the Fire Nation, then he defied the laws of gravity again with that magic glider stick (Nevertheless, Sokka did want to see how he could use it for his own gain), and now he broke the village’s watchtower. Moreover, Aang dared to ask the worst questions Sokka has heard. Nevertheless, Sokka promised to show Aang his alchemy. Shutting him up was a gratifying bonus too.

“No, it’s far more complex than that. Understanding what you’re working with, breaking it down, and then reconstructing into the desired new object that uses the same materials. That’s the law of alchemy” Much to Sokka’s chagrin, Aang gave - if that’s even possible - a more befuddled look. See, this is what happens if you rely on magic too much.

“Let’s take this ice used to make up the watchtower. Ice is frozen water, which makes up of clustered connected oxygen and hydrogen molecules. Let’s say we want to assemble the tower bigger. We’ll need to take the snow here, which is made up of the same elements, however, the way the molecules are arranged is different.” As he shoveled humps of snow onto the broken solid ice, Sokka glimpsed at Aang, the latter watching with vigilant interest. Grabbing the spear in his left hand, he drew a crude but satisfactory circle around the pile of solid water.

“Next, we draw the appropriate alchemic symbols that correspond with the elements in the transmutation circle. Once you’re done with that, you need to understand what you’ll be constructing. Understand that the number of resources you’re using and breaking down must equal what you’re constructing. Or you’ll suffer a rebound.” Sokka never experienced a rebound but some of the pages described the unfortunate repercussions. Let’s just say he lost his dinner, lunch, and breakfast all at once.

“Once you have all of that down, you just do this.” As he slammed both of his hands down, an ice blue light burst from the circle, water swirling around in a majestic spiral pattern. According to the book, each nation’s alchemy looked different depending on your nationality. A smug smile grew on his face as he heard the oohs and aahs from some of the younger residents. No matter the numerous times he did it, he knew someone would always be proud of his alchemy. The light died down and the pile of ice and snow transfigured into a sturdy ice watchtower.

“Wow, that was neat waterbending!” The smirk on Sokka’s face fell at the airbender’s innocent compliment.

“How many times do I need to tell you? It’s alchemy! Not whatever magical bending you guys use! I’m using al-che-my! Pure science!” Knowing that the boy wouldn’t even understand a word he said, Sokka loudly grumbled as he went back to his study over the old torn pages from an alchemy book his tribe found long ago. Glancing from the corner of the pages, he saw Katara and Aang - that idiot - run over the snow-covered hill. There was a war going on, nonetheless, they wanted to do penguin sledding of all things. Let them play with their mindless magic air and water. The true power is science, consequently something they’ll never appreciate.

* * *

“Er Princess, there seems to be a small hindrance.” As she turned towards the captain, a snarl began to form on her face. The angular eyes she inherited from Sozin’s line didn’t help his disquietude about the conversation either. He could already sense the wave of exasperation coming off her, so accordingly, the captain beseeched the spirits to spare him from the girl’s fury.

“What. Is. It. Now.” The captain gulped at her clipped words. The last time the princess spoke in a clipped tone, a poor steward was violently cast overboard into Earth Kingdom waters by her strength alone. Hiding under all those loose layers of clothing and… small slight frame belied a compactly muscular build. Moreover, height never stopped her from achieving phenomenal - however imprudent - feats over the years.  
“I-I’m afraid the tides and icebergs won’t allow us to reach our destination by tomorrow morning.” Corroding metal rails groaned under Azula’s left hand. Both knew the rules on this cruiser: Setbacks aren’t acceptable, especially when the Avatar is the focal subject.

“... Tell me. Do the tides command this ship?” Discombolutation crossed his face as he pondered over her words. Following the course of the tides accelerates the ship’s movement; Conversely, moving the contradictory course slows down the ship. Her words suddenly dawned on him, but nevertheless, there was no turning back once you’re imprisoned in the dragon’s cave.

“No princess.”

“And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the frozen ice, puncturing your body until you are nothing more than just residues of rations for those water savages?” Blood rushed into his head, heart accordingly beating alongside it like a freight train. A family was waiting for him at home. Moreover, the last time he saw his daughter, she was pregnant with his first grandchild. He can’t croak here. The only thing that agitated him more than the princess’s authoritative tone was hearsays of cannibalism among the water tribes. The captain took a resounding gulp then…

“... No, princess.”

“Well then, maybe you should worry less about the tides, who have already made up their mind about killing you, and worry more about me, who’s still mulling over it. Have all firebenders deployed at the bow to torch the icebergs away and get out of my sight!” The guard yelped as the princess turned around with bared teeth and a ferocious glare in her amber-gold eyes at her last words. Tottering on his feet as he ran away from the princess, the poor man collided headfirst into the prince’s chest. It was always an anomaly that the prince, the younger sibling, was taller than her, the elder sibling.

* * *

“Azu, you can’t go terrorizing the ship like that,” Zuko said as he straightened himself from his collision with the captain. Azula could feel his eyes stare into her soul as she let out another string of frivolous sniggers. The look on the captain’s face was priceless. Did he seriously believe she’ll dispel the only man who knew how to govern this rowdy crew? Well, she could command it but even Azula, in all her arrogance, knew she couldn’t operate a basic war cruiser. Naturally, she’ll never say that out loud to anyone, and that includes her brother.

“Oh come on Zuzu you know I wouldn’t overthrow the captain.” Notwithstanding Azula’s reputation as a notorious liar, her words rang with honesty and sincerity. Lying to Zuko was only required when the truth hurts more. Besides, Azula only tossed over that inadequate soldier last year for making… impudent comments at Zuko. After witnessing her toss the imbecile over with one hand, the less benighted masses crowded around stayed away from her, nevertheless, at least they knew the unspoken rules on this ship. Even Zuko and her uncle stayed away from her, but she’ll never admit how much it hurt her knowing her own flesh and blood held small fears of her.

“W-Well of course I knew that! I just hope you don’t act like this when you’re Fire Lord.” The smirk on her face fell with the new realization. Right, Fire Lord… She’ll get back her birthright as Crown Princess when Azula drags the Avatar back in chains to Father. Of course, they won’t head back right away. Before all else, they need the Philosopher’s Stone before honor is truly reinstated in their eyes. No one ridiculed the royal family, but conversely, no one wanted a crippled Fire Lord. The Avatar will lead them to the stone and Zuko won’t suffer anymore. After all they’ve been through, it’s the best she could offer him.

Before she can make a scintillating reply to Zuko, a burst of light at the end of the horizon appeared in the waning sunset. An old Fire Nation flare. As she ran towards the telescope at the forward, she pushed anyone who stood in her way of her objective. She could hear Zuko apologizing to the men shoved onto the floor but Azula could care less right now.

As she struggled to perfect the telescope’s focus, growls of frustrations followed with vulgar profanity even a sailor blenched at slipped her tongue. The iron tube creaked under her left hand as her right hand frantically spun the focusing knob, feeling the light weight of the paltry knob tremble under her hand. If she broke this one, she’ll just make a new one. Fortunately for her, - and the crew - she managed to focus the telescope and then...

“Zuko, tell Uncle I found him. The Avatar will be ours tomorrow.” So he was an air bender judging from those clothes. Incredibly lithe for his old age too, or at least Azula guessed he was old. Normally, agility would be a plight for her but Uncle made sure to make a stop at Loban’s workshop before they went to the South Pole. Another frostbite incident was the last thing they needed and furthermore, the temperature before that time wasn’t even as freezing as the South Pole’s ruthless icy winds accompanying bleak snow. Shudders ran through her spine from the memory of hopelessness those years ago.

Eyes narrowing as Azula saw him running with some water girl west from the abandoned Fire Navy ship, she ascertained the Southern savages were still standing after all those raids in the past. They couldn’t be that much of a threat though; They’re all nonbenders. Former commander Yon Rha made sure the Southern Raiders captured or extirpated all those pesky waterbenders. Moreover, he himself personally butchered the last one.

“Zuko you know what this means? We can finally get the Philosopher’s Stone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, the first chapter is up! I will admit, I was terribly nervous of this idea and scrapped the storyline many times but eventually, I finished the rough draft for book 1.


	2. Secrets Must Remain Hidden (You Can't Lie Forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing's not easy, bUT gRAMMARLY cAN-  
> In all seriousness though, I wasn't expecting this many words.  
> Proofreading and editing large works has never been a special talent of mine and unfortunately, I don't have a beta reader.  
> I apologize if the quality dips near the end.

The beams of the afternoon sun shined down on the open leas near the mechanic Loban’s workshop. Underneath the tree by the flowing ice-blue river were the two royal siblings skimming through the worn journal’s pages together. The armored boy, Zuko, held onto the serviceable wooden wheelchair made specifically for customers and patients visiting the mechanic for repairs or a way forward. Sitting in said wheelchair holding their long-gone cousin's journal was Azula, the mechanic’s newest client and elder sibling of the pair.

“Zuzu look what I found in Lu Ten’s journal!” The pair called each other their nurturing teasing nicknames when only their only company was each other. Even their tea-loving uncle Iroh, who stayed by their side ever since that night, did not know about this. Glancing down at their lamented cousin’s journal, Zuko struggled to differentiate the inky words from his view as the tree’s leaves and branches blocked the sun. 

“Azu I’m all ears.” As she strained to shift her small form, Zuko caught the small glimpse of a grin across her face. Whatever Lu Ten wrote in his journal must have been monumental to her to make her smile for the first time since that night. No matter how small it was, any smile from his older sister was more precious than any metal on Earth.

“The Sage’s Stone, the Fifth Element, the Grand Elixir; it’s true name: The Philosopher’s Stone. Said to amplify an alchemist’s transmutations, it also allows them to bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange. Among the many rumors veiled in the mysterious artifact, one could grant the user immortality. The Avatar is the key to it.” The measly smile on Azula’s face stretched into a blinding wide grin. Oh, how Zuko wished he could return her one too.

“Zuzu do you know what this means?” Knowing the answer, Zuko eagerly nodded as he pushed the wheelchair back with gentle speed - for Azula’s welfare of course - to their Uncle. The idea of searching for that stray “god” among the people suddenly seemed possible no matter the obstacles.

* * *

“See Katara! We can’t trust him,” Sokka shouted at Katara, his stormy sea-blue eyes fixed on Aang’s dejected cloudy gray eyes. Just seeing those culpable yet innocent eyes made Sokka glare harder from the built-up exasperation. Before Aang could apologize, Katara stepped in, much to Sokka’s growing frustration.

“Aang didn’t do anything; It was an accident.” Regardless of the so-called claimed “accident”, Sokka stood his ground, his glower as hard as ever on Aang, with Katara glaring right back. Ordinarily, Sokka would step back but this time he couldn’t. The village wasn’t the same as back then, and moreover, Sokka shouldered the responsibility of preserving it. He couldn’t make Dad disgruntled and have him return to a broken home fractured into more mirrored fragments. 

“Yeah we were on this ship and there was this booby trap and well… we boobied right into it.” With the monk’s compunction confession, Katara faced away from Gran-Gran, a repentant look on her face. The most important law in the village was to never go inside the ship, yet nevertheless they…

“Katara, you know the rules. You shouldn’t have gone on that ship. Now we'll all be in danger,” Gran-Gran said, shocking Sokka as he glanced at Gran Gran’s current stern expression covering her usual gentle compassionate face. Yes, she was always a little stern to everyone but she never had that look on her face before.

Except when mom died that day. 

“Don’t blame Katara! I was the one who brought her there,” Aang exclaimed, waving his arms as he stepped in front of Katara to defend her. Realizing the weight of his words and what he’s done, Aang looked at his soft woven shoes, an indefensible gaze in his eyes. 

“It’s my fault.”

“Ha see! The traitor confesses! Katara, move away from the enemy! The foreigner is exiled from this village,” Sokka declared, leveling his crude spear at Aang’s head. As he stepped back, Aang began preparing to leave out of fear and remorse for endangering the crumbling tribe. 

“Sokka you're making a grave mistake!” 

“No, I’m doing what’s right for this village! Don’t you see? I’m protecting you! I’m keeping my promise to Dad! Now get away from him,” Sokka shouted, snarling the last sentence out with increasing hostility. As the Chief’s son, the thought of losing more of his family damaged him further than anyone else. 

They’ve already lost enough.

“No! Don’t you see, Sokka? Aang’s not a threat! He’s our hero! He brought something we haven’t had in years: Fun.” With trembling hands around the spear at Katara’s incomprehension, Sokka dug his feet into the snow in fury. Out of all the things that filthy traitor thought he brought-

“Fun? Fun won’t help us win the war against the Fire Nation and you know that! In fact, our little glittering sun of bliss and merriment would just help them! Traitor, I won’t repeat it again: Get. Out,” Sokka commanded, snarling his last word as he moved the spear closer to Aang. How was fun supposed to fight against firebenders? Their fire would just burn all their hopes away. Mentally and physically speaking, fire was a destructive force of nature and the only way to fight it back was with more power. 

“Gran-Gran! You can’t let Sokka do this!” Oh sure he can; he was protecting the village. Like always, he’s the justified one while Katara is the wrong one. As any sibling should, Sokka loved his younger sibling, however, as of right now, she was creating a large nuisance. 

“Sokka is right Katara. Despite knowing the ship was forbidden, you entered it, consequently endangering us all. It’s best the airbender leaves, and never comes back.” 

“Fine! Then I’m banished too!” The satisfied smirk on Sokka’s face from Gran-Gran’s support fell as quickly as they came. He can’t let her leave; He’ll be alone again, like last time. 

“W-Where do you think you’re going,” Sokka asked, hating the small crack in his voice as he did so. Strong warriors must show no fear or hesitation, only bravery and indomitable wills, just like Dad. But still… 

“Heading to the North Pole with Aang to find a waterbending teacher! Now come on Aang!” Aang - that traitor - had the audacity to look back at them as Katara dragged him to his hairy “flying” companion. There was nothing Sokka loathed than that look written on the boy’s face. 

It reminded him of Dad before he left for war. 

“Katara! Would you honestly choose him over your tribe? Over your own family,” Sokka hollered, his voice cracking at the word “family.” Damn it, why couldn’t he be strong like Dad… 

Even if their Dad left his own family behind for war. 

* * *

As she stopped in her tracks, Katara mulled over Sokka’s words, wavering her final decision. Though she longed to see the world outside her meek village, the toll costs too much. She couldn’t leave Sokka alone and she couldn’t let Gran-Gran shoulder all her responsibilities like that. Despite being young and sprightly, Katara still had trouble managing even the simplest chores around the village. If Gran-Gran shoulders the burden…

“Katara, I don’t want to become between you and your family,” Aang murmured, his soft hands wrapped around her gloved ones. Though they’ve held hands as they explored the tundra together, they never felt this tranquil and warm before. If Katara was granted one wish, she would wish for the ability to warm her hands to save the trouble from knitting her own mittens. To have more time with the last remains of her family instead of watching them from afar, constantly cleaning the messes they made together along with cooking the scarce food her family ate. With their dwindling working adult population and their high number of children and elderly, the rest of the women occupied them while Katara, the youngest - therefore most energetic - did the more laborious tasks. 

Silently releasing his grasp around her hands - oh how she’ll miss those warm hands grasped around her own - Aang continued his walk towards Appa, his back turned. As uncanny shivers traveled down her spine, Katara felt a sudden sense of deja vu from the eerily familiar scene. Wordlessly leaving home with his back turned despite the silent begging loudly written over face… just like Dad those years ago. Katara could hear herself those years ago, wordlessly pleading him to look back even a fraction of an inch to assure Katara he'd come home safe. 

“So… it seems this is goodbye. Where will you go now Aang?” Unlike Dad, he turned back with his solacing smile accompanied by spirited gray eyes donned on his face. Despite knowing his face would bring nothing but unendurable longings and dreams, Katara couldn’t help but feel an irrepressible amount of bliss at his one action.

“Well… I’ll need to go back home and meet up with the airbenders. Oh wow, I haven’t seen my room in a hundred years,” he said, climbing onto the bison with his back turned from the tribe once more. At least Aang left with a bittersweet goodbye instead of the cold shoulders walking away from home. 

“Come on Appa, yip yip.”

* * *

As she secured her signature red coat, Azula saluted the anticipating squad in the drop-off area sitting in the back of their captain’s wretched outdated cruiser. Well, at least it wasn’t some awful backwater wooden trading ship eras before Sozin’s sublime reign for affluence. With their nation quickly approaching Stage 3 far earlier than expected, many feared the small islands could no longer sustain them. However, during Sozin's reign, their worries ended, and new territories accompanied by job opportunities opened for the common citizens. With their buoyant economy and expanding sustainable population, many commemorated the turn of events as their nation’s peak in history.

Even so, was the toll too heavy?

The small arrangement of soldiers lined up perfectly in formation at the ramp serving as the bow, weapons in hand and all. Ordinarily, Azula would complain about the small numbers but the Southern Water Tribe were supposedly nothing but asinine savages. If they couldn’t protect themselves with all those waterbenders in the past, what chance do they have against them? 

“Princess, there seems to be a small constructed ice barrier in the way.” So what if there was some contemptible barrier from the savages? It shouldn’t be too hard to tear it down. Not wanting to exhaust her soldier’s energy though, she gave the only rational solution. 

“Charge straight through.” 

“... Excuse me, Princess?” 

“I said, charge straight through the wall! Are you deaf or what?” The deck cadet lets out a timorous squawk as he ran past Zuko to the helmsman. Well, what else were they going to do? They couldn’t just burn away the wall or unload outside of it. Even this backwater tribe knew how to take advantage during the war. Past reports accompanying personal accounts from Yon Rha described missing ships along with those returned with their halls covered in their own nation’s crimson red. They couldn’t afford to lose their only means of transportation, much less die with their pieces scattered around the decks. 

“Azula didn’t we just- Oh nevermind…” Oh right they talked about not tyrannizing the crew yesterday, but fear was the only way to truly control this rowdy crew. Noticing the small terror in the squad’s eyes at her authoritative words, a smirk began to spread on Azula’s face; Perfect. 

Hearing the ice crack accompanied by the lurching of the cruiser were sounds of glee to Azula’s ears. After all these years, they’ve finally found him, the Avatar. 

However, she never noticed the uneasy movement of metal when a pained yelped rang outside. 

When the ship faltered to a stop, the bow fell, revealing a metal ramp attached to its usual curved edge. Squinting her eyes to adjust to the slit shafts of morning sunlight, she took in the sight of the crumbling village, a grin falling on her face as she glanced towards the huddled residents. It seems they didn’t have to put up a fight after all, for they were nothing but shaken children and women never taught the ways of raving warfare. One of the children - well an adult compared to the trembling scapegraces clinging to their mothers - hugged the untrained young warrior laying on the ground. As touching as it was to see the sibling bond, there were more important matters to attend to. 

“Where are you hiding him?”

* * *

“Where are you hiding him?” The young girl - who even lets a girl fight, much less command - demanded. Among the towering ash, makers donned generic bland clothed yet sturdy uniforms, the short girl stuck out like a sore thumb with her blood-red coat weighing on her petite stature. Underneath, Sokka could see hints of a plain black tunic and trouser. At the end of the sleeves were darker gloves, yet even the pitch black couldn’t hide the dubious stains visible to the naked eye. Digging into the soft snow were platform shoes, most likely to help with her height.

Regardless of the intimidating boots, she looked short. 

Clanging metal cut through the tense atmosphere created by the girl’s demands. To the whittling tribe’s horrors, the man was far more intimidating than the ones in front with his large gray gauntlets over the equally monstrous sized hands. His steps should drag slowly by his large stature and rusting greaves, yet nonetheless, he marched with astounding speed. Perhaps the most frightening aspect was the demon’s face he wore in contrast to the generic skull masks other the ash makers wore. 

Clambering to his feet with Katara, Sokka grabbed his spear, discreetly drawing the final line of the transmutation circle he prepared beforehand. Provoking the ash makers into the circle would be difficult and dangerous, however, Sokka calculated and prepared for every scenario. 

The girl stepped forward, causing an uproar among the tribe as she lifted Gran-Gran by the parka with her left hand. Spear in hand, Sokka flew forward with vexation, only to trip over the vicious girl’s right leg. Even with his face flat on the ground, he could feel the sneer on that girl’s face. 

“He should be this age, master of all elements?” Confusion wavered in the village’s eyes, not comprehending the girl’s words. Katara, the last waterbender of the Southern water tribe, was just a teenager, much less a master. With no response, the girl’s grip on Gran-Gran tightened, causing the woman to stiffen from the new strain. 

“Take them hostage. The Avatar is their supposed savior, right? That’ll draw him out.” Screaming in terror, the children hid behind their mothers, who protectively stood in front of them, as any mother bear would do. Nevertheless, the fears in their eyes couldn’t disappear as the soldiers closed in, their movement in unison. 

Perfect. 

As he slid in front of marching soldiers to protect his village, Sokka set his hands in the thinly traced transmutation circle. Bewitching swirls of water accompanied by frosty blue light enveloped the Fire Nation soldiers, the men yelling in terror from the trap. As the light cleared, Sokka’s smirk fell in horror as he took in his one miscalculation in his “perfect” trap. 

* * *

Despite the many things she expected, Azula never accounted for an alchemist among the peasants, especially snow savages. Though she loathed that look Zuko gave her when she took the old bag hostage, there weren’t many other ways to draw in the Avatar other than a life-threatening situation. Still, it wasn’t like she’ll kill the woman here. 

Cruelty’s not a trait deep in her blood. 

Not to her shock, the others - even Zuko - were all trapped in the alchemist’s ice cage, ice bounding their hands together. The alchemist’s speed wasn’t too awful, yet the cage’s quality could use some working. It would be so easy to snap the bars with her hand, nevertheless, there are more important matters to attend to. 

“Now then, show me where the Ava-“ An oddly curved blue object soared through the air towards her. Apparently, her compliments to the alchem- no that savage - were far too kind for the likes of him. Dodging with ease from the ranged weapon, she turned towards the savage, who ran towards her with a crude spear. Blocking the spear’s head with her left hand, she used the other hand to grab the handle, evidently snapping it in half. Using the end of the shabby bone, she repeatedly poked the boy’s hard skull, eventually making him fall over with a squeak. A flash of warm yellow-orange showered the ice cage, filling the cold with comforting warmth. As the light died, the formerly bound soldiers stepped out, rubbing their formerly trapped wrists from the freezing bounds. 

Just as she was going to compliment her brother’s alchemy, the flying object from before miraculously came back, hitting Zuko in the head and knocking off his helmet. 

* * *

The cheers and joys from the water tribe soon turned into screams of horror and shock as they gazed inside the armor. Sokka swore he - no, it - tried to talk earlier and he definitely saw it moving like the rest of the soldiers earlier. Curiously, the other ash makers seemed to worry about the whole situation too. Were they not aware of one of their comrade’s status?

Regardless, as much as he insulted her sister’s bending and how it defied the laws, even he knew this wasn’t a product of their magic. No, this was a product of another supernatural magic. Bending nor alchemy could explain this. 

Dodging the flying helmet traveling at harsh speeds, Sokka glanced at the thrower, the Fire Nation girl, looking outright pissed at him. 

“I’ll ask one more time. Where. Is. He.” The menacing words sent chills down his spine. Even the Fire Nation men, the ones on her side, backed away from her. Still laying on the floor, Sokka moved in front of the little remains of his family to protect them from what dangers lie ahead. 

Suddenly, the airbender boy from yesterday came sliding in on a penguin, knocking the girl to the ground and sliding her towards the soldiers cowering away in fear. 

* * *

“What did you do?” Humiliation after humiliation, Azula was on her final straw. The savage with alchemy has humiliated her and himself over and over with his feeble attempts, someone knocked Zuko’s helmet off, and now this? After the embarrassing fall, she composed herself to answer the question, stopping as she saw who was in front of her. Wordlessly, she called her men to form a circled position around the Avatar. 

“Well Avatar, what’s the matter?”

“Why is there a human soul attached to a body of armor,” the Avatar bluntly asked, causing Azula to grit her teeth at his blatant behavior. She had no time for wasted explanations on an airheaded child, especially an ignorant air nomad child. Air nomads refused the ways of alchemy, for it’s considered “unnatural” to their teachings. The power to “bend” more than one element was the sole responsibility of the Avatar, and letting ordinary humans harness the so-called witchcraft would cause dispute in belief towards the spirits. 

To say the least, it was ironic and true all at once. 

Before she could respond, the child sent gusts of winds towards her men, covering them snow as they fell. Planting her feet to the ground, she held her arms to shield her face from the next wave of freezing snow and winds. Shaking off the snow on her coat, she readied herself into position, waiting for more of the boy’s tricks. She expected a master, not some child who played simple pranks. 

“I’ve spent years preparing for this. Training; Meditating. You’re just a child.” 

“Well, you’re just a child too.” Azula’s face scrunched at the boy’s innocent gaze and words. He was shorter than her, how could he say that in such a conceding manner? Hell, she wasn’t even a child to begin with! Behind Azula, the shaking soldiers backed away from her, fearing the next course of events. Their princess had a rather foul mouth, particularly whenever she when referred to as a child or short. 

“I’m a teenager, not a child!” Clapping her hands, lightning surrounded her hands as she summoned an ice pillar towards the Avatar, the latter swiftly avoiding it. 

“Alchemy without a transmutation circle…” the water tribe savage gaped with wide eyes. Ignoring his comment, she swiftly summoned a larger pillar at the Avatar, only for him to jump in the air. Screams from the tribe alerted the Avatar, who moved in front of them protectively. How interesting. Testing her theory, she sent a fragile blunt ice spike towards one of the children in the crowd, only for the Avatar to blow it away. 

“Leave them out of this.” A small smirk fell on her face; She was never wrong. Maybe she should melt the land around them and sink the village. Uncle and Zuko would probably be mad though - something about endangering the lives of others - but that didn’t matter when the Avatar was here. Besides it’s not like she’ll melt the land they’re currently standing on right now. Oh well, she’d rather have the naive child on the loose rather than an angry Zuko and Uncle.

She didn’t want them to hate her more. 

“Come with us then. I promise I’ll leave them alone,” Azula said, each word ringing with honesty. As gray eyes scanned her face for lies, Azula found it odd how Ty Lee matched the description of the air nomads, and seeing a living one in front of her solidified the abnormality. If his bald head didn’t have that massive arrow, Azula would have almost thought Ty Lee was in front of her. 

Almost because he lacked her adorable bubbly personality and shining smile donned on her face accompanied by her trademark cute braid-

With his wordless nod, Azula silently ordered all soldiers back to the ship with the Avatar in tight metal chains they’ve prepared for years. 

The search was finally over. 

* * *

“Are those chains secure,” Azula asked the firebender wrapping the steel chains around the Avatar. Surprisingly, the Avatar was awfully obedient for a child that threw fits of wind around them earlier. It could be due to the looming threat to that backwater village though. Regardless, if he did manage to fight back, he wouldn’t be able to escape without going through her first. The only airbender with the ability to fly without their staff was Guru Laghima nearly four thousand years ago according to the tales in the Northern Air Temple. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Excellent. Now leave us.” Dropping the Avatar on the cold metal floor, the soldiers hurried out, almost bumping into her brother in the process. Honestly, was Zuko that much of an obstacle for these imbeciles? Turning around, she faced the defeated Avatar chained and tied to the floor, yet there was still an air of freedom and life surrounding him. 

“Now that’s out of the way, tell me where the Philosopher’s Stone is, Avatar.” 

“My name is Aang, not Avatar.” The Avatar - Aang - replied with furrowed eyebrows. Oh, so he was one of those types of prisoners. Nevertheless, he was still a child, and children were easy to break. 

“I’ll ask one more time, Avatar. Where. Is. The. Philosopher’s. Stone.” As terror crossed the Avatar’s face from her biting words, Azula smirked in victory. Like Father said, fear was the only reliable way. 

Even if it hurts sometimes. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” The arrogant smile across Azula’s face soon morphed into a scowl at his pathetic lie. Fine then, so be it Avatar. Taking the airbender’s staff in her hand, she snapped in half, igniting a gasp from the boy. 

“What did you do that for? It was a gift!” Azula could have sworn the Avatar’s eyes glowed for a moment as he yelled. Shit that wouldn’t be good. If Roku in the Avatar state managed to demolish the Fire Nation palace with ease, who knows what the Avatar could do to their small vessel?

“... Azula, you didn’t have to do that.” Snapping her head, she glowered at the empty eyes gazing at her own. Like always, Zuko was kind and soft for being Mother’s baby boy so accordingly, the responsibility fell to her to face the reality of situations and take the necessary actions, no matter how drastic they are. 

“Zuko, sometimes breaking people is necessary. You know as well as I do we need the Philosopher’s Stone.” 

“That staff was probably the only piece of his home left! How could you take away something like that so carelessly?” 

“What do you mean the only piece left,” the Avatar ejected in with furrowed eyes. As she glanced back at the Avatar, confusion crossed Azula’s face. Did the Avatar not know? Despite knowing the Avatar’s naive and juvenile mindset, even she didn’t expect this absurdity from him. At least they had another advantage to use. 

“Why don’t you tell us where the Philosopher's Stone is first?” Were the tales wrong? Azula refused to believe her cousin’s research was wrong, for he was always right in what he did. Lu Ten’s prodigious alchemy made up for the lack of firebending needed to inherit the throne, and even now, he was greater than her, despite never seeing Truth. He only died because those filthy dirt benders assassinated him at night. 

She refused to believe imperfections exist in perfection. 

“How many times have I told you? I don’t know what it is!” Gritting her teeth in frustration, she grabbed the Avatar by the collar with one fluid motion. The Avatar struggled and flopped in the air, consequently making Azula’s grip on him tightened. 

“Stop lying you brat! You’re our only lead to the stone! Now tell us the truth or else I’ll toss you overboard and beat it out of your next life!” The Avatar, now visibly shaking in Azula’s grip, struggled to speak tangible words then-

“Damn it he passed out. Guess I’ll just be harsher when he wakes up.” Plonking the Avatar to the floor, she clapped her hands preparing to lower the nitrogen and oxygen levels in the room, because what type of fool would leave an airbender, moreover an Avatar, in their home element? Then-

“Get your hand off me.” 

“Azu he’s already lost his home. He’s just an orphaned child, be nice to him. Please,” Zuko pleaded, his grip on Azula’s arms loosening. Child her ass, he’s over a hundred years old, regardless of looking like a balding twelve-year-old brat.

Wait a minute…

“He probably has the Philosopher's Stone on him! That lying bastard!” Despite having reincarnation from the Avatar Spirit, the wretched brat in front of her used the stone to retain his young appearance. Like hell, she’ll let him get away with this. 

“Azu no!” Lifting her in the air, Zuko held her arms apart with his own. Though she was strong, even her strength couldn’t match Zuko’s unbeatable power. She violently thrashed in the air to escape her brother’s grasp, yet nevertheless, he stood strong. 

“Let me go,” Azula snarled as she tried to clap her hands together, only to snarl even louder when Zuko’s grip tightened. 

“Azu… Aang’s just one kid chosen for something greater. He lost his own family, his own home, and everything. Don’t make him suffer anymore, please.” Azula’s inductive side, the caring older sister, whispered for her to calm down, to listen to her younger brother. Nevertheless, the burning sensations full of vicious persistency and zeal called louder. 

“Why should I care what he’s been through? He’s hoarding the Philosopher's Stone for selfish reasons! He doesn’t need immortality from the stone, he’s the fucking Avatar! I wouldn’t give a damn if he lost some limbs or-“ Zuko’s grip on Azula loosened, causing her to fall to the floor ungracefully. 

She went too far. 

“Zuzu I-“ She reached her left hand out towards him, preparing her apologies to beg for absolution, nonetheless, the words were caught in her throat. Azula, the older sibling, the one who was supposed to protect Zuko, her younger brother, hurt him again, failed him again.

Failed Mother again. 

Failure was never an option; Were those her words or Father’s, but nevertheless, Azula could care less. 

She always ran away from failures now.

* * *

“Niece.” Knowing why Uncle was here, Azula repositioned herself from the handstand push-ups she did, stretching her arms as she did so. Throughout her life, training was always her source of comfort, even though Mother hated for some peculiar reason. Something about how she wasn’t ready to see her “baby” girl grow up. 

“... I hurt him again.” As the years passed at sea, Azula could feel herself slipping and burning inside, lashing out with the cursed fire lurking inside her. In the past, the bright flames running through her veins protected Zuko from harm, yet they burned her younger brother. As she played with her fire and her brother’s, their flames danced like dragons, shooting brilliant oranges and golds with hints of cerulean in harmony. 

Now she knew: Fire wasn’t a joyful swirling dance of comforting warm colors; It was pure destruction that scorched everything in its path, leaving only ashes and pained memories behind. 

* * *

“Even after all these years, Father was right.” Sure he was younger than his sister but that never mattered to Father. He was a boy, the man of the family, yet he was weak. Despite his lack of understanding human emotion, Father was smart to never insult him in front of Azula, particularly after witnessing her burn Zuko’s firebending teacher who burned his wrists for not “releasing enough anger.” Though Azula was his little toy to play with, Father forgot his toys move around when he’s not looking. 

Unlike Father, Mother washed away their worries, taught them right from wrong, and loved them no matter what, just like any kind-hearted mother bear would. Though his memories were missing - another consequence of what they’ve done - Zuko remembered her gentle smiles and comforting hugs, whispering to him everything will be okay because mother bear was here now. If there was one thing Zuko missed more than anything was the feeling of Mother’s comforting hugs, the feeling of Uncle’s kind smiles, the feeling of Azula’s protectiveness under her harsh exterior, and most of all… 

The feeling of joyful comforting life in fire. 

* * *

“Princess Azula, not everything is without flaws. Especially siblings.” Snapping her head towards, Azula prepared to snarl at Uncle, only to falter at his last words. When Father was strict, she was there for Zuko; When Mother got upset, Zuko was there for her. None of their parents were perfect so they protected each other from harm. But now...

“... Do siblings hurt each other this much then? I already took so much from him,” Azula whispered, voice cracking as she spoke longer. “It’s all my fault that Zuko got stuck with that body… He can’t eat, he can’t sleep, he can’t even feel pain… He probably blames me for what happened!” 

“Azula, you know he doesn’t. Zuko isn’t the type of boy to blame others, much less you,” Uncle whispered back with comforting eyes and an equally comforting hand on her right shoulder. 

“I’m too afraid to know the truth,” Azula murmured, biting her cheeks from her words. In the past, she would have simply asked her brother but too many failures stopped her from brashly moving forward to Zuko now. Though he wasn’t here, Azula could feel Father looming over her, bringing his rising scorching heat and fury over failures. She still remembered the last time she saw him, how Father’s flames rose with anger, rising higher to scorch the ceilings as she snapped from her state of catatonia from his fury. Glaring eyes remained fresh in her mind, booming voice accompanying them on how-

“Though nothing is perfect niece, we can still grow regardless of the scars and the sins we bear. Not every promise can’t be kept, but we can still try, so stand up and walk. You still have a promise to keep.” 

* * *

“Father,” Aang murmured as he woke with squinted eyes. He never got to know his real father, but Monk Gyatso was the closest thing. Every year, they would attend Yangchen’s festivals, bowing before Lady Tienhai before trekking towards the meadow for their meal. After the tofu and vegetables, Gyatso would take him to the island where they flew the cranefish kites together instead of listening to the great tales of Avatar Yangchen. It never bothered him though. Gyatso always said knowledge can be gained at any time, yet nonetheless, the fun only happens once. 

Aang hoped Monk Gyatso would forgive for not saying goodbye. Maybe he should bake a fruit pie before he gets back to share with him and the others. 

The suit of armor - Zuko - glanced down at him, blanket in hand. Aang furrowed his brows at Zuko; He was a human soul yet he wasn’t bound to a body. The monks always said the soul must remain bonded to the body, and any other way was considered one of the highest taboos. The soul was placed into its respective form, a gift from the spirits, so leaving it for another body or object would be considered disrespectful. Gyatso said not all taboos are considered despicable to other cultures, but he never said anything about these types of taboos. 

“... You must be wondering why I look like this,” Zuko sorrowfully murmured as he lifted his helmet up. Gawking inside the boy’s hollow armor, Aang noticed a blood spot at the collar. With further inspection, the blood resembled an odd circle with a strange mark in the center. It eerily resembled...

“This is alchemy? But I thought it was-“

“Science. You thought alchemy is a science. It is, for it follows the natural laws no matter what. Some taboos blur the lines, however even they must follow the laws of Equivalent Exchange.” 

“If it’s a taboo, then why did you do it?” As he glanced away from Aang, a sorrowful aura surrounded Zuko like rain clouds. Did Aang go too far? He should have kept his mouth shut and not pushed the only friendly person on this ship so far; The monks always said to respect one's privacy after Aang intruded into a love quarrel back home a few years ago. 

“... Have you ever heard the tale of Ryu?” Aang pondered over the name for a moment with closed eyes. Kuzon only told him tales of dragons, mostly ones on Ran and Shaw. Unless Sho was a new dragon, Aang never heard of them. 

“No, I haven’t. Are they a new dragon?” 

“Ryu was a firebending prodigy in the royal family, but in their time, they were the closest things to dragons among humans. With the power of flames at the age of three, Ryu trained every day to be the true heir instead of their older sibling, whose name remains lost from history. Eventually, they gained violet flames hot enough to rival the dragons themselves. Nonetheless, their father never accepted them, and on the day the older sibling was crowned, they fell.” For once, Aang was glad the only tales Kuzon told were about dragons, even if they felt repetitive at times; Tales like these would have kept him up all night. 

“Arrogance and power overcame Ryu’s rational thinking. Being Firelord wasn’t enough; They wanted to be the true ruler of fire. Ryu spent years hunting dragons, even killing their king. Nevertheless, his greed could never stay satisfied so they challenged Agni, the lord and spirit of fire. For Ryu’s arrogance and sins, Agni burned their limbs, mouth, and lungs, bringing them down from the skies with the same fire that brought Ryu up.”

“.. My sister and I also flew too close to the sun, and we paid the price.” Aang had to strain his ears to hear Zuko’s last words, shocking him. He may have never heard the tale of Sho until now but he has heard stories of others challenging the spirits. The tale of Noa, he who challenged the sea, was still fresh in his mind, even if the monks told him the tale nearly seven years ago when he was just a mere five years old. Noa wanted the tribes to control all of the seas and eventually challenged La, who drowned Noa in his own water. 

“I also want to apologize for my older sister, Azula. You don’t have to forgive us but please accept this.” Zuko took the pieces of Aang's airbending staff in his armor, placing them on the floor crossed together. Taking the stub of chalk in his right hand, he sketched a circle in the ground, strange symbols surrounding the outline. As Zuko placed his hand on the circle, a yellow-orange vortex of light rose from the circle, casting away the freezing air with warmth. When the light died, Aang’s staff was once more intact.

“Thank you! This was a gift from my mentor Gyatso.” Placing the staff behind him, he then took the blanket Zuko brought earlier and wrapped it around him. The warm flames from his alchemy were already fading. 

“... Do you miss your mentor Gyatso?” Before Aang could answer Zuko’s question, the door slammed open with a heavy bang. 

* * *

Azula hoped the captain would understand the dent she left in the door. She couldn’t exactly open the door with her two busy hands. Regardless, the Avatar better appreciate her efforts for making tea. Uncle always said kindness is rewarded, but this was a child in front of her so she highly doubted he would have a brain cell to understand her kindness. 

Or maybe it’s how she “tortured” the boy earlier. 

“I made some jasmine tea. Enjoy while it’s still steaming, brat.” With careful swiftness, she poured the steaming tea into one of the cups she found in the kitchen. At least the Avatar had the decency to listen and thank her with a smile. 

Oh right the apology. 

“... I humbly apologize for my… treatment earlier, Avatar.” 

“It’s Aang, not Avatar or ‘brat’,” the Avatar - Aang - snapped back after finishing his cup of jasmine tea. Spirits, this child has no patience whatsoever. It’s not like she could say anything though. 

“Right then, Aang,” Azula bit back, a sarcastic tone rolling off her tongue at his name. She had no time for games, especially now. The last thing they needed was a dead airbender and the search for some water child in the poles. 

“I don’t know what the Philosopher’s Stone is so may I leave now?” 

“What type of fool do you think we are? You’re the Avatar, the one threat against the Fire Nation’s glorious war for prosperity. Why would we-“ 

“Wait there’s a war? Since when?” Azula’s glare hardened at the boy’s childish question. It seems Aang’s special talent is to piss her off as much as possible. An unfortunate talent really; She hopes Father would forgive her for delivering the living mangled body of the boy after she finds the Philosopher’s Stone. 

“What kind of question-“ 

“Aang, tell us how the... Air Temples are!” Shooting Zuko a glance, she pondered why her brother would ask such a stupid question. The answer is easy: They’re all dead. 

When they visited the temples, Azula made sure each temple received a proper burial. Sozin and his army were cruel to leave the Air Nation’s residents and their army behind, the ground bones mangled together in the halls. Occasionally, she would find a room with one or three airbenders surrounded by bodies of firebenders, hands clutching their throats as if they begged for breath. Ironically, one of these chambers had books on their “pacifist” ways scattered around. Right, these “monks” truly did believe all life is sacred after killing a whole platoon of comet powered firebenders.

Not that her people in the past were better; Azula saw the bones of children in the nurseries. 

“Well, there’s so much to talk about! The Southern Air Temple, my home, is just north from here in the center of the Patola Mountain Range. We can play Airball later, it’s always a blast to play! Or maybe we could bake a fruit pie! You could meet Gyatso, my mentor! I’m sure he’ll like you two!” 

“First of all, we’re not airbenders so I highly doubt we can play your stupid ‘Airball.’ Second-“ 

“I’m sure Gyatso was a great man. We can stop by the Southern Air Temple to gather any belongings you have left.” Aang’s eyes brightened at her brother’s claims. It seems Zuko finally caught some decent manipulation tactics. Befriending Aang and making a false promise to keep him willfully detained will work wonders for the future. 

“We’ll tell the captain now. Goodbye Aang.”

Azula never noticed Aang’s fixed staff behind his back. 

* * *

Unlike his sister, Zuko truly meant his words. Though he’s seen the four temples with his sister and uncle, he wanted to see what an airbender would say about his home. If Azula and Uncle had queasy looks as they gazed at the charred skeletons, how would Aang feel about his own people massacred in such a gruesome manner? 

He still remembered that night, the purple flames licking and burning anything it could touch. Their mom’s transmuted form on the ground, covered in ashes and soot from the fire. Her - no it’s - charred skin peeled and fell in the growing flames. His older sister never felt so small to him until that night, where she collapsed on the wall bleeding out - Agni there was so much blood on the floors and walls - wrenching from her wounds. 

He never felt so guilty before in his life; Zuko wanted to bring Mother and Azula followed his dreams. Though their dreams made them both blind and mute from the potential consequences and laws, it was his fault for planting the idea. 

“Zuzu. Zuzu, snap out of it.” Zuko woke from his thoughts, glancing around their destination, Azula’s room. In the palace, her room was filled with luxuries befitting a princess her status. Of course, she never used any of the gilded combs the nobles gave her to please Father. Mom’s brush was the only one she’ll ever use. Now, it was plainer than that inn he stayed in with Uncle, which was saying a lot considering it was nothing but a single bed, worn walls, and a moth-eaten rug.

“Honestly you should pay attention to your surroundings more. You almost bumped into Lieutenant Jee. Although I wouldn’t mind seeing that dastard fall overboard-“ 

“Azu please don’t say that so bluntly. What if the lieutenant heard you?” If Zuko told anyone before his sister was the brash one, they would have scoffed at him. The crown princess is a sly cunning snake wearing her ever so perfectly composed mask that hid her fangs. He knew what’s under her mask though: A headstrong brash smart idiot that will most definitely yell her violent thoughts out loud and carry them out. 

“Let him know who he should be afraid of. I’ll kick his ass any day and-“ As soon as Zuko heard her utter the words, “cut his dick,” he quickly shut out her rant. The years at sea didn’t exactly help her brash attitude and the sailors only made her brash mouth worse. If she wanted to, Azula could write a whole haiku using only curse words she picked up over the years. He heard the results of her work along with Uncle, who quickly stuffed a bar of soap in her mouth before she could utter another word. She never cursed in front of Uncle again, but that doesn’t mean she lost her tongue. 

“... and I’ll shove its bleeding form down a- I got carried away again didn’t I?” 

Well, carried away is a severe understatement. 

“Ye- No it’s fine…” 

“Right and I’m a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings. Besides that, are you ready to return home?” Home… Azula may think the palace was a comforting home but in truth, home was Mom’s warm hugs, the comforting smiles, her gentle eyes, and her compassion. 

Now they’re gone. 

“... I’m ready to go home.” 

“Oh Zuzu, don’t sound so down. I know you miss a certain someone.” An image of a girl with her trademark bored expression and dark bangs flashes in his mind. Mai… she and Zuko had an engagement a year before Zuko and Azula left home as disgraced royals. Some would say she was too gloomy to be his wife but he knew she held a kind heart and bright smile behind her emotionless mask. 

He wonders if she feels the pain of separation like him. 

“I do miss someone and I know you do too.” Azula would always deny it at every chance but-

“T-The Avatar has escaped,” the guard shouted in panted breaths as he burst in with frightening speed. Zuko gave a glance at Azula, only to shrink as he saw the anger in her eyes. This wasn’t going to end well…

* * *

If Azula was seething before, she was practically scorching now. How could these fools let such a stupid brat escape? His thick head wasn’t even aware of the conquest raging on for a hundred years. Regardless, the Avatar couldn’t have gotten too far; She snapped his staff in half, his only chance to escape. Unless…

“Get the hell out of my way,” she yelled as she pushed the man on the floor. There’s not enough time for questions now. If he escapes now and leaves for the Fire Nation to kill Father, everyone would be aware of his presence, making the hunt harder. The selfish bastards in the higher-ups would capture him for false glory while she needed him for something far more important. If Zhao of all people captures him, she’ll-

“Watch where you’re-“ Azula passed her shouts for a moment, staring at the three suspicious guards in front of her, with uniforms that looked far too large, narrow shoulders, and small torsos. 

“You two. What do you think you’re doing with that lifeboat and what are your names?” 

“We were uh… setting it up to look for the Avatar just in case he escaped already. I’m… Wang Fire and she’s…” 

“Sapphire Fire. We’re planning to wed.” Azula has heard many different aliases - she heard every horrible insane Earth name Uncle made up for them for every town - but this is by far the worst she’s heard. Nonetheless, she discreetly clapped her hands, preparing for the next move. 

“I see… You know savages, it’s a Fire Nation navy code that you must state your names first before any other order.” 

* * *

Well crap, that wasn’t good. How was Sokka supposed to know the Fire Navy’s traditions? Lightning surrounded the area as the short girl placed her hands on the metal floor, causing a spear to emerge from the floor. As far as Sokka knew, there were no transmutation circles used. Was this an advanced technique? Maybe it was good to go outside the village; He could learn it to protect his family better. 

With outstanding speed, she closed the gap between them, spear pointed at his head with frightening ferocity. Normally he would comment on the impossible but after seeing Appa fly, he knew when to hold his mouth. But Tui and La this girl was insane. 

“Zuko you get the girl! The boy and Avatar are mine!” That suit of armor - Zuko - hesitated for a moment before following the girl’s orders. Complying to a girl would have been pathetic at the moment, but she was different. Sokka quickly threw his boomerang at Zuko's head, only for the girl to transmute a wall to block it. 

“Hey, eyes on me dumbass!” Dumb- sure Sokka was many things but a dumbass wasn’t one of them. 

“Why don’t you tell me how you do it and your name?” 

“If you’re Wang Fire, then I’m Nuwang Water!” The girl - “Nuwang” - yelled as she charged forward with another piercing strike. Rolling down, Sokka sped towards his boomerang, throwing it at “Nuwang”, only for her to easily block it with her left hand. Huh, that was new. At least he made some tears into her outfit so she should be-

“Aang, watch out,” Sokka yelled out as he saw the boy send a gust of wind towards “Nuwang”. Shouldn’t her left arm be in pain? He knew from personal experience getting hit by a boomerang hurts a ton no matter what condition you’re in. Fortunately, the girl didn’t seem to notice Aang until she was blown back to the starboard of the ship. The sun finally emerged from its hiding spot, shining on the girl who’s left arm glistened oddly, like it was gleaming off metal. 

“I was wondering when you’ll join the fray, Avatar. Is that how you treat your hosts though? You really are a child after these years huh?” Seeing her clap her hands again, Sokka prepared his aim at her hands, only to see “Nuwang” run her right hand and across the opposite arm underneath the torn red coat. As lightning sparked around her, the eerie cyan light flickered across her face in madness. When the light finally died, she charged again, a blade on her revealed metal arm. Shocked from the revelation, he clumsily brought his boomerang up, only to realize he wasn’t her target. 

“I hope Father doesn’t mind a few scars on you, Avatar!” Panicking, Sokka dropped his boomerang to fish out the chalk he brought for alchemy just in case. When they had a poor fishing season, Dad gave the chalk and book from Kyoshi Island to him. Apparently, it belonged to a girl around his age who was studying alchemy, but consequently, she left it when her parents died. For an eight-year-old, her handwriting was immaculate and Sokka soaked in every word she wrote down. The chalk wasn’t used that often, with the land being snow and all, yet it felt ancient in his hands. 

“Let’s see… The whole ship’s made of steel, which has the composition of mostly iron and other elements like carbon, silicon, nickel, manganese, copper, tungsten…” A resounding yell snapped Sokka from his musings as he glanced at Aang, who was balancing near the edge of the ship. 

“The average gauge of a Fire Nation cruiser is twenty-six, which is about 0.48 millimeters. Taking that into account with the surface area of the ship…” Sokka quickly began sketching the transmutation circle, the splash by the port escaping his ears. With a resounding slam, the steel plates on the ship came together to lash out at the other alchemist like a tongue. A shout escaped from her lips just before “Nuwang” fell overboard, and only then did Sokka realize Aang was missing. 

“Azula!” So that was her real name. Hearing the childish young voice he imagined as low and masculine ringing in his ears was surely a shocker for Sokka though. 

“If Aang could survive in the ice that long, he’s surely out there. Come on Katara let’s go!” They’ll look for him once they’re off this ship. Though the ship’s main threat fell off into the deep seas, there were still some soldiers on board that would cause trouble. Quickly, Sokka ran to the left of the ship where his boomerang lied, only for him to fall over as he began running towards Appa.

“It’ll take a lot more than that, savage,” a low voice snarled as they tightened their hold on Sokka’s leg. He could see Azula barely holding, with one hand clinging on the ship’s edge and the other wrapped around his leg. Despite the condition of her coat, it still clung to her, just barely though. As he looked down, Sokka could see the metal arm, still in the form of a blade, pierced into the ship. Tui and La, this girl must be persistent if she was willing to damage her own ship like that. 

Sokka staggered as Azula’s grip on him tightened to pull herself up. Grabbing on to the railing with his right hand, he swiftly picked up the closest object - Aang’s staff - and began hitting her hand with it. Nevertheless, her face shifted to a darker scowl and her grip tightened further, causing Sokka to almost lose his footing. If she doesn’t let go-

“Sokka look!” 

As Sokka glanced up, his face morphed into a smile as he saw Aang surrounded by rising water circling the small boy. Yet he couldn’t help but feel terrified at the same time at Aang. He held a lot of power for someone so small, naive, and somewhat irresponsible. Who knew what could happen if it was used in cruel hands?

* * *

Despite his savage-like manners, Azula supposed the filthy boy deserves some credit for transmuting the metal rather quickly. Apparently, he did have a brain that wasn’t confined to the understanding of minuscule water bonds. Regardless, he still had a lot of improvement to do before he could even be considered remotely good. Following the snow savage’s eyes, she glanced up from the boy’s face and...

Well shit, this isn’t good. Sure he was the Avatar, but even Azula didn’t expect a catastrophe like this to erupt. Glowing eyes pierced her soul, passing judgment on every sin she’s committed. Shivers ran down her spine as his eyes reminded her of the spirits’ wrath when she passed through the Gates, the first grave sin. For stepping in their domain; For getting too close to the sun. 

As the Avatar prepared his aim on the ship, only then did she realize the horrible power he held at this moment. 

“Zuko get out of here! I’ll be fine! Just get out!” If his seal gets wet, he’ll die. She didn’t want to lose her brother again after everything they’ve been through, regardless of how horrible she fills the role of an older sibling. Complying to her orders, Zuko wordlessly ran below deck to avoid the Avatar’s wrath. It didn’t matter though, because he was never the target of his wrath. 

She’s the fault of their sins, the reason why Mother’s dead.

Feeling the water wrap around her, she braced herself for the freezing ocean. The only thing she hated more than the scorching hateful flames was the burning cold of the frozen winds and icy waters. 

* * *

Sokka let out the breath he wasn’t aware of until now. The glowing eyes and swirling water were terrifying enough, and seeing said water aimed at Sokka’s direction was enough to make him let out an unmanly yelp of horror. Of course, he’ll never tell anyone that a warrior like himself could make such a girly sound like that. 

Using the water to propel himself onto the ship, Aang sent guided yet destructive waves towards the wave of incoming troops from the bottom deck, knocking them to the floor with a resounding thud. Unlike his sister’s amateur clunky movements, Aang moved with gentle yet powerful arms, flowing like the calm tides that held dangers. Then, as quickly as he leaped from the ocean’s depths, Aang collapsed into Katara’s arms. 

* * *

“Come on let’s hurry before they get up again,” that male savage’s voice rang from above. Azula doesn’t consider herself a lucky person but she sure was right now dangling from the anchor, again. First, her red coat was torn from hanging on the edge of the anchor and now her right leg was in the chain gaps. For once in her life, Azula was glad she was sm-

Gritting her teeth from the strain, she pulled herself up from her position, gripping onto the chains hard. Struggling to get her foot out of the chains, she clapped her hands, preparing to transmute the steel. Damn the consequences from Sen. 

“That bastard is going to have a real fun time ‘lecturing’ me, and Uncle would probably join in again.” If there was one thing she hated today, it would be all the lectures she'll receive from Captain Sen and his damages towards his ship, even though some of it wasn’t even her fault. He was a cowardly man most of the time, but anything about his ship pushed Sen to surprisingly bold actions. The last time she got a lecture, Uncle joined to explain why she shouldn’t transmute the metal on the ship into cannons. Frankly, it was practical and much better than those pesky rotting old models. 

As the lightning died down, Azula shifted her right foot out of the enlarged gap and made her up to the deck. A low groan from the air alerted attention to the skies, causing a growl to escape from her lips. With the Avatar and his snow savages too high up and fast to use the historical ballistas, only one option remained.

“Hey Sen, guess your lecture last time didn’t sink in well enough!” 

“What the hell do you-“

Clapping her hands, Azula brought them down to the remaining stable flooring, transmuting them into a cannon aimed towards the Avatar and his snow peasants. She could hear Sen screaming bloody murder at her close by, but frankly, she didn’t give a shit right now. The Avatar was right there and Azula had no desire to let him escape again. 

As the light died down, a large elaborate cannon emerged from it, the barrel pointed straight towards the sky in the bison’s line. The fuse was already going off and now was a matter of time when it-

The boom from the cannon rattled the whole ship, causing her to tumble over and fall flat on her face. Despite the hours of practice with Ty Lee, balance never became a particular strong suit for Azula, and her automail’s weight didn’t exactly help matters. In the distance, she could hear Sen rant on and on why his “beloved” ship didn’t use modern cannons yet it didn’t matter right now. Azula’s aim was calculated perfectly and it should be soaring straight towards the Avatar. 

Yet, she forgot to carry over the Avatar’s airbending mastery. Nor was she lucky enough to cling to the anchor once more as the falling ice swept her into the dark freezing seas. 

* * *

“Ha, that outta hurt!” Despite the short raging red girl’s Fire Nation ancestry, she couldn’t help but feel bad for her, particularly for her metal arm. Many years before she was born, the nerves in elder warrior Nukilik’s dominant arm were burned, cutting off their use. Underneath the tightly wrapped bandages around his dangling arm were ugly scarring and parts of bone showing at the hands. When the raiders came again, all hope seemed lost until the retired warrior took his last stand, ending both the raid and his life. It was already awful seeing the consequences of losing use in a limb, so losing the whole thing must be terrifying at a young age. 

Then again, it’s not like the Fire Nation girl could be pitied entirely. She was Fire Nation, the ones who started the horrible war, plus she attacked Sokka with a blade and left a second-degree bruise on his right leg. Those two particular actions aren’t going to win her points any time soon. 

The armor on the other hand… she couldn’t place her mind on why he was so… gentle. He barely attacked her, even when she couldn’t bend the water correctly. Normally, Katara would feel enraged at this sort of mocking but she couldn’t feel any malicious intent from him. Like water, his movements flowed, constantly changing and flowing. 

“... Hey Aang, why didn’t you tell us you were the Avatar?” 

“... Because, I never wanted to be,” Aang whispered mournfully, turning his head away from her in a downcast manner. In all his power and control with the water, Katara forgot the Avatar, Aang, was mentally younger than her and thrust into a role far too terrifying for a twelve-year-old. 

“But Aang, the world’s been waiting for the Avatar to return to finally put an end to this war.” When she was younger, Mom would always tell her and Sokka tales about the Avatar and their past lives, and how they’ll appear one day to end this war. Katara always loved the dauntless tales of Kyoshi and her girlfriend Rangi. When she found out Kyoshi Island was nearby, she begged Dad to bring her with him to trade for food during the poor fishing season. Dad said no, but Mom told her they’ll all visit the island one day as a lovely vacation. 

That was a month before she saw Mom’s charred body in their own home. 

“How am I going to do that?”

“Well, the legends say you’ll need to master water, then earth, then fire.”

“That’s what the monks told me.” 

“Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master water bending.”

“We can learn it together,” Aang exclaimed happily, turning around his downcast face into a wide grin with shining eyes. From this day forward, Katara will make sure nothing, absolutely nothing, will ruin his innocent expression. The thought of learning water bending from actual benders wasn’t a bad thought either. 

“Sokka, I’m sure there’ll be some Fire Bender heads to knock along the way plus there’ll be some alchemy books in the North Pole.” 

“I’d like that. I’d really like that.”

“Then we’re in this together.” If all goes to plan, they should be able to get there a little after the winter solstice. Of course, they’ll need to make some stops along the way to rest and gather food, but if they head straight towards the North Pole, they’ll have plenty of time to learn Water Bending. 

“Before I learn waterbending, we have serious business to attend to,” Aang said as he opened the map from the front pouch and laid it on the main saddle. “Here, here, and here.” 

“What’s there?”

“Here, we’ll ride the hopping lamas. Then way over here we’ll surf on the backs of the giant koi fish. Then back over here we’ll ride the hog monkeys. They don’t like people riding them, but that’s what makes it fun!” 

Katara takes that back; They won’t even reach their third destination by the end of the winter solstice. At least one of the stops was Kyoshi Island. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone’s curious about Azula’s height, she’s about 8 cm. (3 in.) shorter than her canon height.   
> ... Her canon height is 152 cm. (5 ft.)


	3. Fire is Destruction (Fire is More Than That)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I was... hesitant to write this chapter out. I had a difficult time writing some moments, particularly the fight scene and Azula. In addition, I’m working on three art projects and two other stories, with one nearing completion (Rough draft only). 
> 
> I apologize in advance for whatever mistakes there are.

Shivers ran through the royal siblings' bodies as rain fell on the woven trees, causing four-year-old Zuko to huddle closer to his older sister Azula. Frowning at Zuko’s poor firebending attempts, Azula struggled to create her own fire using the dried sticks and flint she found under the leaves. Despite being older, she still hasn’t gotten her fire yet, and every failed attempt exasperates her further. 

“Zuzu are you even trying, or are you just going to keep dancing like the idiot you are?” 

“Be quiet Azu! It’s harder than it looks,” Zuko shouted furiously back as he continued dancing in the air like the fool he is. If he could accidentally set his bed on fire in his sleep, surely the idiot can throw fire around on purpose. Regardless, Azula was annoyed at being the weaker sibling now, even though she’s older than him. 

Still, it wasn’t like she could keep herself warm in the soaking robes unlike Zuko, who gained the natural body heat of a firebender after releasing his first sparks. 

“Zuzu, let me try then!”

“Azu you can’t even make fire yet!” 

“Shut up I will one day, and it’ll be better than your fire!” 

“Azu, Mom said it isn’t kind to say shut-“ Abruptly, a growl rang behind the dark green bushes, breaking the royal siblings’ childish quarrel. As the creature stepped closer on its four large legs, Azula could make out the brown fur and claws on its huge paws. As rain found its way past the thick leaves, the droplets bounced off the hard shell on the creature’s back. 

Agni scorches their dinner once again, this time bringing an enthralling happy baby armadillo bear with Him. 

“S-Stay away from my sister,” Zuko cries at the illiterate beast, startling Azula with his small sparks. Ordinarily, she would tease her idiot brother over his feeble heroic attempts however now wasn’t the time. Zuko was going to get them killed with his pathetic fire, and Azula had no desire to meet such an embarrassing end by the forest near their vacation home. 

Unfortunately, the armadillo bears had a different agenda and began tearing the only branch protecting the two from harm. Trying once more, Zuko released a small stream of fire, only for the creature to block it with its covered paws. As the armadillo bear stalked towards Zuko, he blasted another feeble flame, which the creature brushed aside once more. Struggling to his feet, he weakly sprinted from the beast, only to be knocked aside by its paws, hitting the tree with a resounding thud. 

The next thing Zuko saw through his slipping eyes were golden flames - far brighter than anything he’s ever created - consuming the screaming armadillo bear. 

* * *

“Azula? Azula, wake up,” a voice rang from her slipping slumber. As she slowly gained consciousness, Azula became aware of the felt blanket covering her shivering form. Resting on a chair’s back in the corner of her drooping eyes laid her red coat, now tattered and soaked. With closer inspection, she could see her equally soaked folded tunic, pants, and clubs sitting on the seat.

“If you’re wondering who changed you niece, Private Chiyo dressed your wounds and clothed you,” a different voice from before - Uncle - said. Chiyo… the only other woman on this awful ship and only officer Azula could tolerate for more than five minutes. Shivering violently once more, Azula dragged the blanket over her huddled form in the stone-hard medic bed. 

“How bad are they this time?” The last time she got injured, Zuko quickly carried Azula to their only medic - Lieutenant Jian - with a stab wound right under the liver and a punctured left lung. Judging from Jian’s neutral expression, it shouldn’t be too awful, unlike last time where he practically exploded at her for being “reckless.”

“Luckily, we pulled you out of the water before the damage worsened but you’ll still need to deal with some minor bruising and a particularly nasty cut,” Jian said as he jotted it down. Well, at least Azula isn’t bedridden for weeks like last time. 

“How’s the damage on the ship Uncle?” 

“First and foremost, the most obvious damage would be the midships deck’s flooring, which you and that other boy transmuted. Ordinarily, this wouldn’t be an issue however, the stern’s deck suffers many noticeable dents from the ice’s collision and minor scratches to the upper half of the hull. Unfortunately, the bottom suffers severe scratchings along with a puncture by one of the engine’s main pipes. Furthermore, your cannon’s recoil force shook one of the main pipes out of place.” 

Well crap, Sen’s going to have a field day on her. Inwardly groaning at the possible heavy costs of repairs, Azula’s mind skimmed through the harbors close by, only to stop when she realized their only option. 

“... Uncle, where are we docking?” Letting out a long sigh, Uncle rested his left hand on the other chair in the room, preparing his dreaded answer to the teen. 

The damned spirits shit in her dinner once again, this time bringing a disgusting graybeard with them. 

“... Captain Zhao’s base.” 

“Yeah like hel- Uncle, surely we can find a better place to dock than… that man’s harbors,” Azula sneered, uttering her last words with poorly hidden disgust. If that wretched man didn’t learn to keep his hands in his own damn pockets, she’ll make sure he won’t ever move those grubby fingers again. 

“As much as I hate him too, we can’t leave that hole open nor do we have the supplies to travel far enough to the next harbor,” Zuko said, walking towards her with fresh bandages. Glancing down at herself, Azula noticed a large patch of blood across the bandages wrapped around her abdomen. 

“I’ll do that myself.” 

“Yeah and watch another bandaging accident happen? No thanks Azula,” Zuko teased as he unrolled the bandages, causing her to let out an annoyed huff. It wasn’t her fault she accidentally reopened her wounds that time because not everyone can easily reach behind their back and perfectly wrap a bandage behind her back like-

“Ow, watch it!” 

“Sorry,” Zuko exclaimed as he loosened the newly tied bandages around her. Considering the fact she couldn’t feel any blood flowing out, it should be fine for Azula to train. 

Secretly at least. 

“It’s fine Zuko. Did you bring the red yarn and black yarn?” 

“Right here Azula,” said Zuko, pulling out the yarn balls from his armor as he did so. As discreet as they may usually be, Chiyo and Jian’s stares at Zuko weren’t exactly that well hidden now. If those two tolerable fools couldn’t hide their stares well enough, who knew what the rest of the worse bumbling fools thought?

At least she’ll have a decent excuse to deck one across the face; Azula hopes it’s Jee. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, all of you should leave-“ 

“Princess, what did I tell you about using the ship to make cannons?!” 

Oh for fuck’s sake, can’t the spirits let her have peace for once?

“You know as well as I do those faulty ballistas wouldn’t reach the Avatar,” Azula yelled back at new arrival Sen. The only other thing she hated more than stares were being interrupted by imbeciles. Despite the man’s efforts to sound intimidating, Sen was a pushover on every other matter that didn’t include his beloved ship. Maybe she should remind him how easily she can toss him over into the tides if she ever desired to. 

“That doesn’t matter, you practically tore up the deck you little rascal!” 

“I’m not responsible for all the- What the heck did you just call me?!” She’s not a beansprout, nor tinier than an ant, or so microscopic she couldn’t be seen without a magnifying glass. Just a little below average, that’s all. Moreover, it’s not Azula’s fault she most likely received Uncle and Fire Lord Sozin’s horrible height genetics. 

“Look… you’re paying for all of the damage wherever you like it or not,” Sen calmly stated, handing the estimated bill to Azula. Taking the bill, Azula scanned the prices, her gawk widening as she moved further down the unreasonable prices. Knowing Zhao, he’ll increase the already insane total, much to Azula’s chagrin. 

Right, lesson learned from Sen: Never transmute a cannon on this ship ever again or pay the price, literally. 

“... Now can you all leave or do I have to kick everyone out myself,” Azula growled, causing Sen to scamper away from fear. Following right behind the pitiful captain were Chiyo and Jian, with Uncle and Zuko trailing behind them. Grabbing the red yarn ball in her hand, Azula examined the tattered coat, calculating how much she’ll need. 

“Right, let's see here… this is about fourteen centimeters by… over here is about five centimeters by about eight… spirits, this is twenty-seven…” murmured Azula as she examined each hole with her transmuted ruler. If she didn’t have enough yarn, she’ll just steal some extra cloth from one of the sailor’s uniforms. They shouldn’t miss it too much. 

“That’ll leave a total of about a hundred forty-three centimeters and convert that to meters, a little over one.” Examining the ball of yarn, she measured the length, sighing in relief when the amount was just right. Clapping her hands, she brought them down to the yarn and coat, creating sparks of lightning around the coat. Once the light died, Azula placed the newly fixed coat back on the chair and grabbed her black tunic, starting the process all over again. 

* * *

“You’ll be able to fix it, right,” Sen asked Azula as her red coat flapped behind her from the light breeze. 

“Of course I can you moron. If I can transmute it, surely I can fix it. I wouldn’t be able to perform alchemy if I can’t understand something as simple as steel.” 

“Er... how exactly does alchemy work though,” Azula heard from the crowd of watching soldiers before she clapped her hands. It wasn’t exactly their fault they didn’t completely understand the art of science. Bending has been ingrained in each nation’s civilization for many eras and it wasn’t until a hundred years ago when science truly evolved from the simple understanding of the basic elements. However, during Fire Lord Sozin’s reign, he raided nearly every library in the nation for alchemy books, limiting the common citizen’s knowledge in science once again. 

“Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure of matter, decomposing it, and then reconstructing it into a new form. Though it’s capable of many different powerful feats, it must follow the two main concepts: The Law of Conservation of Mass and the Law of Natural Providence. Although some alchemists with the four elements, or with the three principles-“

“Azula, I think you’re confusing them. Um… how about I try instead,” Zuko interrupted, glancing at the baffled spectators with a hint of amusement only detectable by Azula. Above all, it’s not her fault she’s the only person here with a functioning brain cell. 

Most of the time.

“Think of it this way: A substance can only be created from the same type of substance. For example, if something’s mostly water, you can only use it to make other things with the attributes of water,” Zuko explained, clearing the confusion from the soldiers' faces. 

“So… how did you make the iron cannon, cannonballs, and gunpowder out of the steel ship?”

“Steel contains an iron concentration of around ninety-eight to ninety-nine percent and as my brother said before, substances with high attributes of one element can only be used to make other things using the same element. As for the gunpowder well,” Azula slowly drawled, a pernicious grin spreading across her face. Oh well, she supposed she could handle lectures from Sen, Jian, and chief steward Luzhi in one sitting. “Gunpowder is composed of three components: Potassium nitrite - better known as saltpeter - charcoal, and sulfur. I stole unused saltpeter from the kitchen and leftover charcoal along with some sulfur from the clinic because no one else here seems to have acne problems.” Or, Azula just happened to hate most of these dullards.

“Unused?! We needed that to persevere the meat! We lost a fresh catch of triggerfish because of you,” Luzhi angrily yelled in the back of the crowd. At least Azula hated triggerfish or else she would have felt a tinge of sympathy for once. The smell was awful, and don’t even get her started on how it feels. 

“You were planning to make a cannon before the Avatar even appeared?! What the hell were thinking?! Do I need to lecture you again?!” Right, this small ‘talk’ definitely wasn’t the two hundred and twentieth lecture focusing on Sen’s damn ship again. Maybe she should throw the imbecile overboard into the tides and make an actual competent person captain. 

“Leftovers do not invite theft you damn brat! Moreover, acne problems affect everyone, not just stupid teenagers like you! It’s your damn fault someone had to deal with acne on the scrotum for weeks!” Well, Azula was going to pretend she didn’t hear that… interesting yet unnecessary last comment from Jian. How was she, a woman, supposed to know it’s possible to get acne there out of all places?

“Here’s my lecture: How about you three shut up so I can repair pieces of Sen’s beloved boat,” Azula snapped, causing the three men to stiffen before her; Men are so damn stupid and cowardly sometimes. Sighing as she clapped her hands, Azula placed them on the floor, creating gasps of awe from the spectators as lightning enveloped the deck. 

“If you can repair the deck, then why can’t you fix the puncture by the engine?” 

“Some pieces fell into the ocean from the impact, and alchemy isn’t magic like most people assume. There’s an important rule that everyone - even those who are not alchemists - must follow: Something cannot be formed out of nothing, just how you can’t gain anything without losing something in return. Regardless, we’ll be arriving at Zhao’s ports soon and if I hear the Avatar mentioned even once, all of you will receive a fate far worse than that child once he’s captured. Do I make myself clear,” Azula ordered as she strode closer to the shivering crew with a harsh glare. After hearing the positive murmurs of fearful understandings, she stormed off towards the training grounds. 

Azula needed a source of relief before they arrived, or else she’ll punch that smug asshole in the face before he even lets out a breath. 

* * *

“How do you think she does it,” Sokka asked, clapping his hands and placing them on the ground hoping for at least some sort of reaction. However, just like all the previous times in the past hour, nothing happened. 

“I don’t know but isn’t it suspicious we haven’t seen any signs of… you know...” Katara whispered to Sokka, making sure Aang couldn’t overhear their conversation. Now that she mentions it, the ruined temple felt oddly peaceful for a place of terrible genocide. Serene paths of perfectly undisturbed snow blanketed the broken landscape, covering what little signs of life remained, however… 

“Not even their bones remain… Those ash makers…” murmured Katara as they inspected a worn scorch mark by the Airball court. All the nations knew the disgusting truth behind the events a hundred years ago but seeing it in person couldn’t describe the emotional hatred they felt. Seeing Aang’s distant expression on the empty lifeless court, Sokka made the only logical decision to cheer the airbender up. 

A decision he would never regret. 

“Hey Aang, how do you play airball,” Sokka asked, illuminating Aang’s expression in the process. Though they’ll have to tell Aang the fate of his family in due course, right now keeping Aang is Sokka’s only goal. 

“Climb on and I’ll show you how to play,” Aang responded, balancing on one of the lone poles with one foot. Eager to learn the game, Sokka confidently climbed on the opposite pole of the court, hardly noticing the shuddering motions in the pole. 

“The goal of the game is to score the most points by throwing the ball at the other opponent’s goal. However, you can also lose points by falling off the court so be careful,” Aang explained as he spun the spare ball in the air with his bending. The rules seemed simple enough, and the game shouldn’t be too hard to play. 

For an airbender at least. 

“I’ll serve first so heads up!” Before he could register Aang’s words, the ball went flying straight towards Sokka, knocking the wind out of him as he fell off the court and slid through the snow. 

As he let out a pained groan from the impact, Sokka took back his previous words: This is a decision he might not regret. 

* * *

“Ugh this place smells repugnant,” Azula mumbled as she took in the stench of billowing smoke from the advanced bulky warships in the Zhao’s harbors. Conversely, Zhao always smelled like those horrible perfumes reserved for the piffling nobles in Royal Caldera City during the war meetings at home. Furthermore, she wondered how the vile man felt swimming in his filth at his abysmally tended harbors. 

“Niece, it would be wise to not lash out at Captain Zhao, especially when we are in his harbor now.” Right, like she cared about his frivolous inferior opinions on her superior personality. If it was possible, Zhao’s foul unintelligent tongue was somehow worse than his destructive fires, furthermore, lack of control has always been Azula’s least favorable quality. Regardless, Uncle was right so she would keep her mouth shut. 

For now. 

“Uncle, I want us out of here as quickly as possible. We need to get the trail back on those filthy thieves who stole the ‘scroll,’” Azula loudly exclaimed, hoping to attract Zhao’s attention to them. No idiot would openly talk about the Avatar - she made sure of that after lecturing the crew once more - and nothing is shocking about the ‘firebending prodigy’ looking for a rare firebending scroll. Accordingly, the power-hungry captain would search for the false scroll, leaving them enough time to get a head start on the search. 

“What is this about a scroll, Princess Azula,” Zhao stepped in, tempting the grin across her face to spread. Perfect, all the pieces were in place on the Pai Sho board, and now she, the master tactician, must make the final move to defeat her opponent. 

“Ah, Captain Zhao. I see that you’re as invasive as always. Do keep your hands to yourself this time or else you’ll be losing more than just your fingers,” Azula haughtily replied, ending her jabbing words with a smirk. She needed Zhao agitated to lower his guard and focus on her instead of her brother cursed with horrible lying skills. To her goal-oriented and personal delight, Zhao ground his teeth, preparing to fight back with empty powerless words. 

“It’s Commander Zhao now. It seems you’ve gone and grown smaller from those years at sea,” Zhao bit back, hoping to aggravate the young princess with his feeble attempts. “Greetings General Iroh, the great hero of our nation. Even to this day, your feats hold weight over the new recruits. A shame your greatest achievement cut short near the end, along with your right forearm,” Zhao smirked as he addressed Uncle. As much as she wanted to punch the asshole in the face, Azula couldn’t afford any drastic actions now. 

That doesn’t mean she’ll “clean” the smug commander’s filthy harbors later. 

“And Prince Zuko, the years have treated you well. Is your heart still too kind to create sparks though? Notwithstanding, the Fire Lord’s brother and children are welcome guests anytime to my harbors. Do tell me why you’re here though?” 

“We’re here for repairs,” Azula collectively replied as she showcased the damage on the ship. Everything’s falling into place, and if she planned his reaction correctly, they’ll be back on the trail by the next morning. 

“That’s quite a bit of damage. Surely there’s an exquisite tale behind it?” 

“Filthy pirates raided our ship and stole a rare firebending scroll while we searched for the Avatar in the Earth Kingdom. Though we chased them to the South Pole, they had waterbenders that created an iceberg we crashed into,” Azula restated the lines she practiced for hours before they arrived. Knowing Zhao, he’ll lock them up here and chase down those “pirates” himself. With their commander gone, the harbor should be in a wreck, leaving Azula more than enough time to fix the ship using materials lying around and set sail for the Avatar. 

“Why don’t we discuss the thrilling details inside; I’m honored to serve the Fire Lord’s family dinner any time.” 

Zhao had no idea what he just got himself into. 

* * *

His sister has done many foolish things, including but not limited to: Falling face-first into the mud, getting buried under a massive deer dog, and screaming as she ran from a goat gorilla. Angering Commander Zhao by emptying his food supplies was either one of the most ludicrous choices she’s ever taken or one of the bravest actions she’s ever done. 

Zuko thought it was asinine. 

“Princess, you have quite the… appetite for a lady such as yourself,” Commander Zhao clipped with trembling chopsticks in his hands. Glancing at his sister, Zuko mentally slapped himself at the sight of her wide grin as she grabbed another helping of smoked sea slugs. As a child, Zuko hated the smell while Azula would eat a large helping of it right beside him just to annoy him. Annoying people - singularly him - always seemed to be her specialty, much to the chagrin of everyone else who wasn’t Ty Lee. 

Now he couldn’t even smell the crisp air from outside or the other delicacies on the table. 

“I simply couldn’t pass up on your generous offer. Father always told me to be grateful for whatever opportunities came your way.” Or in reality, take advantage of every opportunity possible. Regardless, Azula never was an avid eater before that night, nevertheless though… 

“Prince Zuko, why don’t you dine along with us? Surely-“ Before Commander Zhao could finish his words, a loud crash rang from the side of the room with the map. Standing by the fallen spears was Uncle, who held his arm out in false embarrassment. 

“My fault entirely…” Though he was visibly displeased with Uncle’s apology, Commander Zhao accepted it and turned his head back towards Zuko, awaiting his answer to the previous question. 

“... I had some rations before we stopped here.” 

“Rations are unfit for the Fire Lord’s son. I insist you eat, Prince Zuko.” 

“Thank you for the offer but I’m not hungry, Commander Zhao.”

“Prince Zuko-“ 

“Hey, if he doesn’t want to eat, don’t waste your food on him. So kindly leave my brother alone, Captain Zhao,” Azula interrupted, hostilely lacing her words. Ordinarily, Zuko would yell back he could defend himself, however, now wasn’t the time to be upset.

“It’s Commander Zhao, not- My apologies, Princess Azula and Prince Zuko,” Commander Zhao replied, calming down from the previous fury at the wrong title. As much as it humored him, Zuko wanted to bang his head on the table - or even the wall - at Azula’s behavior. 

“So, how is your search for the Avatar going? Have you found any evidence yet?” 

“We haven’t found him yet,” Azula muttered back, with the tentacle from the smoked sea slug still in her mouth. Though her table manners were particularly awful right now, Zuko would have a stretched grin across his face from Commander Zhao’s disgusted look at her if he could. 

“Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders. Unless… you found some evidence the Avatar is alive.” 

“As you said, the Avatar died a long time ago. Now, how about we continue our dinner,” Azula murmured before she picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks. Commander Zhao’s glare hardened on her, who gave the commander a discreet calculated gaze back. 

“I believe it’s time for the chef’s specialty. Chuzi, bring the special roasted turtle duck for our royal guests,” Commander Zhao ordered the soldier stationed by the entrance of the tent, who nodded back. Mere moments later, the soldier - Chuzi - came back carrying two trays of turtle ducks to their table. 

Interesting how Zhao received the smaller turtle duck out of the two. 

“How do you think, Princess Azula,” Commander Zhao asked her as his fingers tapped the table impatiently. Rather than answering right back, Azula simply stared at the duck, inspecting it for any suspicious signs. As she cut open the meat, her eyes narrowed. 

“It smells good. I wonder how it tastes… ” 

“Why don’t you try it then?”

“I do have a good guess though: Poison,” Azula said as she knocked the roasted turtle duck off the table. Before Zuko could prepare to fight back, Commander Zhao’s soldiers flooded the tent, holding him and Uncle captive. 

“Tsk, you were always too observant even as a child.”

“What are you going to do now Zhao? Keep us captive while you search for the scroll?” 

“Azula, I’m horrified you take me as such a fool. No, I will hunt the Avatar myself, instead of leaving it in the hands of a cretin.” How did Commander Zhao know… 

“I thought we already discussed this; The Avatar is dead,” Azula snarled as she struggled to break from the guards holding her arms back. More guards came in, this time with chains to hold their hands - or in Uncle’s case, hand - in place

“Everyone saw the light, from the South Pole don’t play dumb with me! You’re nothing compared to my fleets of ships!” 

“How about you tell these lackeys to let me go so I can punch your smug face myself!?” 

“Is that a challenge for an Agni Kai? I would be honored to accept it from the ‘firebending prodigy,’” Zhao snarked back with a wicked smirk donned on his face. Crap this isn’t good: If Azula said no, her ruined honor would crack more and allow Zhao a head start; If she said yes though…

Well, who cares about honor, moreover, they barely had any left so it doesn’t matter any-

“... Yes, that was a challenge.” 

“I’ll see at sundown, ‘prodigious’ princess of our beloved nation.” 

* * *

“Azula, are you crazy?! Do you know what this means,” Zuko shouted at her in the small tent Zhao set up for them. Sundown was in two hours, which is more than enough time to prepare for the Agni Kai. Tainted honor still clung to their souls, and Azula refused to break it further by refusing the challenge. 

Regardless of her constant minuscule headache that suddenly flared, Azula would have to face fire eventually. 

“Niece, are you sure this is a wise decision? Do you remember the last time you fought against fire?” 

“... I will never forget.” How could she forget the twisted screams as that monster’s fire consumed the life before her eyes while she laid helpless once more to the devil’s punishment? How could she forget the mad laughter and eyes from said monster as he forged the twisted creature from his inferno, while she stayed helpless tied to the chair without her arm? 

Their screams, Mother’s, and Zuko’s still echoed in her ears every night. 

“Light the candles, leave them on the table, and get out. I can’t concentrate with you two here.”

“We should start with pictures, not real fire,” Uncle replied, aggravating Azula’s sour mood. She’s not weak; She can handle real fire as long as it isn’t directed towards her. Azula couldn’t afford weakness; Only the strong lived and she needed to be strong to protect Zuko. 

She couldn’t afford to lose him again. 

“I only have two hours to make this work, so light the candles and get out,” Azula shouted, the glare faltering on her face as the sudden burst of anger left her. The aching pain in her head remained - if possible, worsened - causing a grunt to form in her throat, banging against its cage. No, she will not fall into that state again… 

“... Very well, Princess Azula. Prince Zuko and I will be waiting at the court,” Uncle said in an odd tone she couldn’t place. Opening the sack from the ship, he revealed two thin candles and a box of unused matches and set it on the lone table and chair in the tent. Azula instinctively stepped back as Uncle lit one of the candles and moved it away from the other items. Then, he took the lamp at the corner and began his walk towards the tent’s exit. 

“Niece… please tell us if you ever need help.”

“... Of course, Uncle,” she lied. Help was weak, and this was something Azula must conquer herself. Father always said you couldn’t grow strong if people kept babysitting you. Weakness is intolerable and it must be purged. 

As Uncle lifted the tent flaps, rays of sunlight shone through the tent, with none touching her due to Zuko, who took in all the light. Just as quickly as it came, the light disappeared from the tent, taking her brother and uncle with it. 

Only the small candle remained in the darkness, dancing and taunting her with each flicker. Just seeing it split her head open and worsened the agonizing headache, now banging within the cage of her mind, begging for freedom. 

“Okay Azula, go over the three steps: Look at the candle,” Azula murmured to herself, her gaze never leaving the lit candle. It was minute and feeble; barely a threat to even the smallest defiled rodents. As a child. Azula practiced with bigger flames when she first received her firebending after killing that armadillo bear to protect Zuko; She can control it. 

“Next step: Slowly approach the candle,” Azula proceeded, as she slowly slid her feet through the flame-resistant carpet. Subsequently, she reached her destination and carefully placed herself on the chair, her leer never leaving the fire. Though the flame appeared bigger at this view, it was barely a warranted hazard; She can control it. 

“The final step: Remember, I can control it.” She wielded her flames with meticulousness far beyond her age and danced perfectly to the tune Father played over and over. Her first flames were near perfection, for they only consumed the armadillo bear, leaving the forest and her brother untouched from her wrath; She can control it. 

_ Lies. _

“I am the immaculate firebending wunderkind Crown Princess Azula, daughter of the Firelord and Lady Ursa.” With every lesson perfected came Father’s commendations, and with every lambent gold came Mother’s praise. Father called her his precious daughter while Mother called Azula her cherished twin dragon dancer, with the other partner being Zuko, who performed theatricals with her for Mother’s smile; She can control it. 

_ Lies. _

“I… I am strong, prevailing, and undauntable, just how Father wanted me.” Weakness and fear must be purged with preeminence, just how sins must be purged with the eternal flames. Fear controls people, and to control others to the future Fire Lord’s bidding and goals, Azula must first conquer her own; She can control it. 

_ Lies _

“... Fire can be used to protect people, to save… those from the cold darkness. I will… I will protect my brother with-”

_ Lies _

“I am telling the truth, I swear it!”

_ Lies  _

With a snarl, she turned over the table, spilling the contents onto the floor. Rage turned to horror as the carpet she stood on was engulfed in blazing flames, approaching her with vicious hunger. Quickly clapping her hands, Azula prepared to create water from the oxygen and hydrogen around her, only to stop when she saw those faces in the swirling flames. However, hesitation soon left her mind and with a growl, she created droplets of water to extinguish the flames, soaking Azula and the carpet. 

She can’t control it. 

* * *

“Uncle… how can I help her?” Though the waning sunlight shone on him, Zuko couldn’t feel the warmth from the tender fulgent rays. He wants to help his sister, to repent for his sins, yet she pushed him away. Did she blame him for what they’ve done, or did she hate him for never being the image Father wanted him to be? 

“I wish to help her too, but there is nothing we can do except be her humble guide.” 

“... It was my fault for wanting to bring mom back, yet I can’t do anything but watch my sister suffer. I led her with hopeless dreams, the guilt falls on me, yet she constantly blames herself for my mistakes,” Zuko shouted, startling Uncle with his outburst. 

“But you seem to have all the answers… So tell me, Uncle. Please, tell me… How do I stop this drowning guilt? How do I… how do I save her,” Zuko pleaded as his furious outburst changed into sorrowful begging. His soul fractured and poured, yet Zuko could do nothing but repeat his broken words without the tears that tore him. Her soulless eyes before they reached the workshop haunted him, and she spoke no words during the treacherous trip. Every day, she stayed brooding behind the locked cabin doors, only opening them for the bowls of stew he left for her. 

“We can never forget the actions we’ve done. Prince Zuko, you and I know that much better than anyone,” Iroh murmured, glancing down at his right elbow. Lu Ten… Uncle lost his son, his personal right-hand man, at the siege of Ba Sing Se, and now he didn’t even have a right hand anymore… 

“However, we must forgive ourselves to truly save those we love. It will give you the strength to find the right path once more, and you will find redemption at the end. Decisions, answers, hardships, and mistakes will find you along the way, but only you can decide your journey. Both of you are at fault, yet you were just children longing for love. So please… never blame yourself again, Nephew,” Uncle finished, tears forming in his eyes. 

“... I’ll try Uncle, but I can’t guarantee it.” How could he forgive himself so easily when he flew them towards the sun, to burn their wings off and cast them down? How could he when he was the one with hopeless dreams and temptations of bringing back their wonderful home? How could he-

A gong rang in the arena, signifying sundown, the time of the Agni Kai. At the far end of the court stood Commander Zhao donned in the traditional Agni Kai wear, his pose arrogant yet unbalanced. On the other end of the court… 

“It seems the princess has yet to arrive. I wonder if honor truly does mean anything after-“ 

“Silence, you have no idea what you’re talking about,” a voice rang through the court, interrupting Commander Zhao. Standing at the edge was Azula, who wore the traditional Agni Kai clothing for women under the flapping red coat. Unlike the men, who simply wore trousers and arm braces on their biceps, the women had a loose midriff shirt along with the usual wear. 

“You’re finally here, Princess Azula. I was wondering when the ‘impeccable’ young ‘prodigy’ would show up. Being late doesn’t seem to suit your per-“

“Stop stalling Zhao,” Azula growled out, sending chills down Zuko’s soul. Something was… off about her. Ordinarily in this situation, she would insult Commander Zhao with haughty pointed words, not outright uncontrolled furious words. Did she truly hate the commander that much or… 

Taken back by her blunt words, Zhao wordlessly turned his back and kneeled on the floor, signifying his readiness. On the other end, Azula performed the same actions, yet there was something off about her behavior. As four mental beats passed, both combatants rose, shedding off their shoulder garments. Sunlight shone on the court, creating a blinding reflection of light on the revealed automail arm Azula bore. There was something definitely wrong with his sister; Azula would’ve folded her precious coat, not casually thrown it to the floor. 

“So the rumors were true after all…” murmured Commander Zhao as he glanced at Azula’s left arm, eventually noticing her right leg. Before she could comment back, a gong rang through the court, signifying the beginning of the battle. Without hesitation, Commander Zhao sent the first wave of attacks at Azula, who dodged - no stumbled away - from the torrent of flames. Quickly recovering his form, he sent another burst of flames, causing Azula to stumble out of the way once more. 

Agni Kais were between two firebenders, which meant Azula couldn’t use her alchemy to help her. Besides that, she hasn’t controlled the element for over four years now. 

“What’s the matter, princess? Aren’t you going to show me those supposed blue flames you’ve mastered four years ago? Or are the rumors true that you lost your fire along with your honor?” 

“Silence,” Azula roared as she charged forward, only to stumble back once more as Zhao sent another wave of fire. Normally, Zuko would believe her strategy would have been to tire out Commander Zhao, but her heavy breathing and skittish behavior spoke otherwise. Wave after wave, Commander Zhao lit the left side of the arena, causing Azula to sprint towards the other side to avoid the flames. As she came to a stop near the edge, Azula clenched her head, covering her left eye and neck. 

With a smirk, Commander Zhao knelt on the floor, gathering flames around him, and shot a quick burst of fire at Azula’s left side, who tripped as she stumbled out of the way. Roaring in victory as he leaped into the air, Commander Zhao raised his fist, preparing to slam it onto the ground, until Azula quickly recovered and grabbed his right foot, slamming the supercilious man face-first into the ground. A loud crack rang through the court, along with a pained grunt from the man on the floor. Despite his nose was broken, Commander Zhao tried to rise once more, only to be kicked harshly into the ground. 

“If you stand in my way once more, I will cut you to shreds,” Azula calmly yet sinisterly declared, making the imaginary hairs on Zuko’s neck rise. The only time he’s ever seen her like this was when… 

“F-Finish me now, you coward,” Zhao struggled to yell out as the blood smeared across his face slowly came dripping down onto the barren court. 

* * *

“I’d prefer to drag you to the chopping block back home,” Azula coldly imparted back, as the inferno purple - no orange, just like every normal bender’s - flames simmered to wisps. The aching agony from before was nothing more than just a minor throbbing, just how it’s always been. Ringing ears during the awful fight finally settled down to an ignorable volume, just like it’s always been. 

She can control it. 

As she faced the setting sun towards her brother and Uncle, Azula heard the sand slide and a pained grunt from behind. Turning around, she met Zhao’s pained yet foolishly determined expression - perhaps Azula should tear his eyes out - and with a smirk, sent a fireball at her. To her horror, the fire grew larger and larger as it approached her, switching from its normal orange to blazing purple. 

* * *

Before the flames came in contact with Azula, who stood frozen in place with an unreadable expression, Zuko ran forward, blocking the weak orange flames with his right armor guard. Zhao, using what little energy he had left, fell to the ground with a heavy thud, bringing back Azula from her previous state. Realizing his sister’s next course of action, Zuko quickly held her back from lunging at Zhao with frightening viciousness. 

“Azu, it’s okay now; We’re safe,” Zuko softly whispered, calming the heated catagator - no, his sister - in his cold arms. Though Azula wasn’t the best sister - to be frank, he wasn’t the best brother too - all they had were Uncle and each other.

“So this is how the ‘great’ Commander Zhao acts in defeat; Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew and niece are more honorable than you,” Uncle said as he walked over, staring down at the disgraced commander. “Thanks again for the tea; It was delicious.” 

Zuko never saw the way Azula stiffened at Uncle’s last words. 

Wordlessly, the trio turned towards the sun resting in the waters, with Azula walking quicker and quicker, creating an endless gap between them. 

“Uncle… did you really mean that?” 

“Why of course! Ginseng Tea is my favorite.” No… his favorite tea was jasmine. Uncle would frequently ask Zuko to help carry his cups and pot wherever he went on the ship to relax. He’s seen the kitchen’s tea supply, and there was nothing but jasmine and ginger, the latter used for medical purposes by Doctor Jian. Ginseng was his favorite tea, and subsequently, Azula’s, who used to hate the taste back when they lived in the palace. 

“Yes, the tea smelled delicious…” Azula murmured from in the front, finally coming to a stop to walk with them. That’s a… peculiar comment to say; Accordingly, you would describe the taste, not the smell. 

However, it wasn’t like Zuko knew the charm in smells anymore. 

“We should rest before we head out to sea, Niece.” 

“... Rest should suffice, but I want us out of here before the sun rises. I- We will not stop until the Avatar is in chains,” Azula ordered as she turned around, her eyes filled with an unnatural eerie glint. With the sun nearly at its lowest point, the light only shined on her right, leaving the left in darkness. 

Zuko couldn’t tell, but she’s slipping, and he had no idea how to save her from drowning. 

* * *

“Gyatso and all the rest of the monks…” whispered Aang after Sokka and Katara pulled him from the Avatar state. Tui and La, that was the most terrifying experience he’s ever been through, and he almost got trapped under ice on a fishing trip with Dad. 

“Someone came here to give rest to the air nomads and firebenders, but who would…” Katara trailed off, as the trio saw the skeletons just laid in the snow staring into the sky. Before they came upon the eerie sight, there was a burnt patch of grass by the lone bison stables, enraging the normally pacifistic nomad before Aang noticed a stone slab with hastily written characters.

“‘May our sins purify in Agni’s flames together…’ What does that mean,” Sokka asked as he examined the slab. Purge their sins together... What sins have the other party committed? Momo, their new emergency food - no their pet - picked at the peach tree by the bowl of rotting fruits and… fish? 

“... What type of person just leaves them here,” Katara asked, bringing Sokka back from his memories. Compared to the other death site, this looked much less formal, as if the individual didn’t know what to do. The fading footsteps here were smaller - most likely a girl - compared to hulking deep steps and light pointed steps back at the stables. 

“Maybe… maybe they didn’t know how to give dignity to the… dead. At least someone... someone wanted to give them an honorable rest,” Aang choked out, still trembling in place as he glanced over every skeleton. Sokka remembered the day they buried the ashes of their mother by the shore, however nothing compared to the grief he felt for Aang now. 

“The Fire Nation must have come here, judging from the charred stable grounds and slab, but I doubt any of them actually felt guilty for this,” Sokka muttered as he examined the neatly arranged skeletons. How could someone just leave them sitting here? 

“Is… is there anything we can do to put them at ease,” Katara asked, holding Aang’s shoulder to calm him. 

“We… we usually perform a sky burial, a ritual that involves leaving our dead in the mountains, becoming one with nature through decomposition, or… the scavengers eat our remains. But for members of the council… we usually cremate them and keep their ashes. Gyatso… he always said to me when he died and got cremated, he… he wanted his ashes to fly in the wind. We can’t do a sky burial for… for all of them though.” 

“... What can we do to help Aang,” Sokka murmured once Aang finished. 

“... They all died without the wind, and… and I’ll give them the chance to fly once more,” Aang softly murmured as he went back to the tent to get Gyatso’s skeleton. With the help of Katara, they carefully brought the bones together in one organized line, from the smallest bones that broke his heart to the young large skeletons that died too soon. Once Aang brought back Gyatso, Sokka began to sketch the alchemic circle for fire as Aang stuttered prayers for all the monks. 

“Ready Aang?” Seeing the boy’s hesitant nod, Sokka solemnly placed his hands down, and instead of the usual blue light that came with his alchemy, only fire erupted, scorching the ground and bones. After what seemed like hours, the fire finally died, leaving nothing but ashes on the darkened ground. Wordlessly, Aang prepared the worn sack he found in the temple and blew all the ashes in. Tying the sack, he flew into the air with his staff in one hand to the top of the temple. Then, he leaped off from the highest point. swirling the ashes into the wind as he flew down in a spiral pattern. 

For the first time, Sokka realized that even death could appear beautiful, no matter how horribly atrocious the events are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez, my schedule is an absolute mess for nearly everything. I've written three different versions of Azula vs Zhao, and nearly scrapped the whole chapter's rough layout. Out of everything so far though, the last part with the Gaang was my favorite to write. Sky burials are a burial ritual in Tibet while cremation was used to fit the last idea: Becoming one with the wind.
> 
> A healthy relationship requires a heavy toll for the Fire siblings, and unfortunately, the toll was not only their limbs but Azula’s mental health. Let me get this straight: There is absolutely no way you’re mentally fine after having at least four traumatic experiences with fire, with three of them resolved around similar situations, and one resolving around this story’s Tucker.

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you that updates aren’t frequent but I will try to publish a chapter a little over every two weeks. School - particularly high school - isn’t exactly a cakewalk, especially when it’s your first year. 
> 
> I’ve never written any fanfiction before, so I beg you to spare me from the horrible mistakes I’ve most likely made.


End file.
